My Little Pony: Gaim Sengoku
by Pikatwig
Summary: Some years after the invasion of Helheim it begins to spread its roots into a new world. A legend begins anew, as Rainbow Dash finds the lost Sengoku Driver and Lockseed of the Rider who tried to fight to save his world... Gaim!
1. Lock 1

KKD: Well, this took a little while to come up with, but after a little brainstorming with my aibou, I decided to tweak this idea a little bit. To help explain, here's my co-author to help me out.

Pikatwig: Hello. I'm here to help out. And for those of you aware, I originally had an idea for a story like this… but I put the idea in cult status for a while.

KKD: Well, to be honest, credit goes to FlamedramonX20 again for one of the concepts, which I wanted to adapt to an extent. After I had the idea brewing and couldn't get it down, I decided to bring in Pika to help me out with this. Hopefully we can get much farther than I ended up alone… which is nowhere.

Pikatwig: We will. We will. So, disclaimers.

KKD: Okay. *opens a Lock with the letter D on it, and the Disclaimers appeared on screen*

DISCLAIMERS: Neither Pikatwig nor KKD own the franchises used within this fanfiction. MLP belongs to The Hub, Hasbro, Lauren Faust, etc, and Kamen Rider Gaim and Kamen Rider in general belongs to Toei, Bandai, Shotaro Ishinomori, and their respective owners. Same can be said for all other materials and references used, except for original content within, which _are_ owned by KKD Silver & Pikatwig.

* * *

_There is a tale some ponies tell… of a long time ago. __According to ancient texts dating back to the founding of Equestria, there was a time that the Earth ponies suffered a famine. Creatures said to be minions of Discord had infested the land, terrorising the ponies and leaving the earth barren and unable to support life. Crops began to fail, trees rotted from the inside out, and a thick noxious fog covered the landscape, preventing the Pegasi or Unicorns to come to their aid. _

_One day, a mysterious pony clad in armor and bearing the symbol of an orange appeared before the desperate villagers, flowers blooming wherever he stepped. "Children of Equestria, fate smiles upon you," he called out, holding up what appeared to be a lock. Suddenly a bright green light shone down on the ground, and miraculously, the land sprung to life. Dead trees bore fruit, dry dusty fields yielded golden crops, and the water was clean and pure once armored warrior then set out to vanquish the beasts that plagued the land, driving them back into the darkness forever. His mission complete, he held up the lock again and disappeared into the light that replenished the earth. _

_Since then, Earth ponies commemorate this noble deed by holding a harvest festival where farmers from all over Equestria come together to share their bountiful harvest with everyone. A young filly is often chosen to be the Harvest Maiden to represent the ancient Earth ponies. Taking part in a ritual where she must step into the garden, said to be created where the warrior last stood before his departure, and place an offering on an altar, thanking him for driving away the pestilence. The very lock that he held resides within the altar, as if waiting for something…_

* * *

"'And the hero who used it… was never seen again...' Okay AJ I get you have traditions… but this just seems… fake," a blue pegasus mare with a rainbow mane and magenta eyes exclaimed.

"Oh yea, like you never told fake stories before," the orange earth pony with a blonde mane, green eyes, and stetson responded.

"Yea yea yea… look Applejack, I'm one for a good story, but does anypony know if this hero is real or not? And if he is, why hasn't he ever come back to prove he's real?"

"Fer all you know he wants to remain hidden and doesn't want others to know he's real," Applejack, the earth pony, responded.

The pegasus groaned, and looked at the book containing the tale again. "Has anypony beyond this 'shrine filly' ever gone into the shrine, AJ?"

"Except fer some ol' stallion or mare who takes care o' the shrine, no," AJ answered.

"Is it forbidden or someth-"

"Rainbow Dash, I understand you have a lot of questions, but Ah'm already behind schedule preparing for the ceremony," Applejack told the pegasus as she pointed to the orchard in which the entire Apple family, and nearly every Earth pony in Ponyville came to help prepare for the ceremony, "Now if ya don't mind, could ya please wait until sometime after the ceremony takes place?"

The pegasus, Rainbow Dash, groaned annoyed, and then flew off into the night sky, but landed and began to walk, not noticing something begin to take shape elsewhere.

* * *

**(Cue Opening: Just Live More by Gaim no Kaze)**

***The current scene suddenly zips open to reveal the start of the opening where all six fruit riders pose in their own ways, focusing on Gaim, the orange rider.***

**Got it, Move… WOW! *All of the Riders weapons hit the title forming it, and then a sky background appears behind it.***

**My Little Pony: Gaim Sengoku**

**Don't say no! JUST LIVE MORE! Don't say no! JUST LIVE MORE! *Focus on Gaim, before shifting down, to show Rainbow Dash, glaring at something off camera.***

**Sabaibaru you gotta move (It's survival, you gotta move!) *Dash charges forward to a ruins of sorts, before being blinded by a strange light***

**Gendai wa sanagara sengoku (When life's a sengoku) *The scene then shifts Twilight, holding one of her books with her magic, and looking at a mysterious fruit.***

**Dare ga kachinukeru (Who's got the strength to win?) *The Tree of Harmony is shown, but something begins to form in the back of it.***

**Kagi wa hirake rarete shimatta (Now that all the locks are open?!) *Out of the backside of the tree, walks a figure in white armor. The scene changes to Twilight holding the Banana Lockseed, and Dash holding the Orange Lockseed***

**[Don't say no! JUST LIVE MORE!] *Gaim and Baron can be seen, trying to fight something, before being joined by Rarity, who is holding a Strawberry Lockseed.***

**Doko ni aru? Do tsukau? (Where will you find… And how will you use?) *Meanwhile, by two ponies who couldn't be seen, are two badly damaged items, but only the shadows can be seen, as they hold out Lockseeds as well***

**Kindan no kajitsu (The forbidden fruit!) *All six Riders stand ready for action, when various ponies activate the powers of their belts.***

"**Ima" to iu kaze wa nani o tsutaeru tame Dare mo (The wind of the moment has its own message to share) *All the Riders pose with their various weapons and armors, the scene swapping between that and the average day in Ponyville***

**[Omae no moto ni fuku? Tsuyoku tsuyoku Blowin' up!] (It's blowin' stronger and stronger till it reaches you) *The Mane 6 hang out, Dash and Twilight holding their Orange and Banana Lockseeds while the others hold a Lockseed of their own, currently blackened out. This is swapped with images of the Earth Pony legends related to Gaim and the more current battle with Gaim and the other Riders and monsters they fought.***

**Ashita ga yume ga mada mienakute mo (Your dreams and future may seem so far away...) *Gaim arrives at a mysterious forest, and sees all sorts of creatures roaming around.***

**[Soko genkai? Seiippai ikite iru to ierunara] (When you've got all you can out of life, that's when you can stop) *Gaim looks at the other Riders, almost as if trying to choose who to trust and who not to trust.***

**Utsumuku na yo [kao agero] doko madede mo [Mageru koto naku] (But don't let life get you down [Keep your head held high] Wherever you may go [Never compromise yourself]) *Rainbow Dash looks to see a mare who looked almost just like Twilight for some reason...***

**Shinjita michi o ike JUST LIVE MORE! (Follow the path you believe in, and just live more!) *Near the ground are the core six Rider's main fruit armor damaged, with a closed Lockseed by each.***

**Don't say no! JUST LIVE MORE! *Dash walks into the sunset, with Twilight following her.***

* * *

**Lock 1: Awaken the Lost Fruit**

* * *

Not much after Dash returned home, she was bored out of her wits, her mind stuck on the story AJ told her earlier.

"Okay you… hero, if you are real… at least show up on the holiday made just for you," she dared, knowing he wasn't able to hear her.

"Forget it… I'm going to bed…" she muttered, getting under her covers and falling asleep.

* * *

At that same time, in the Castle of the Royal Sisters, something odd happened. In the back of the castle, a strange giant zipper appeared before opening, revealing a way into a strange forest. Appearing from this portal was a unicorn pony-like figure appeared from it, wearing a white, gold, and black bodysuit, his helmet bearing resemblance to a samurai kabuto/helmet, and his armor bore resemblance of a green melon with the orange cantaloupe covering his shoulder, the same orange appearing for his visor.

"Perfect. I've arrived in this sekai… now to find that lock… and destroy it," the figure growled before walking off, obviously not too used to his quadrupedal stance, "Oh right, forgot about the body change that comes with this world…"

So he decided to get re-acquainted with his body.

* * *

The following day, was the day of the ceremony, and all the Earth Ponies had gathered, and thus the ceremony was soon to begin. And so, ponies took their hard worked crops, and put them at the foot of the temple, and not a morsel was eaten from these baskets. Then, came the critical moment, selecting the filly to take the offerings into the shrine of this particular armored pony. This pony ended up being Applejack's younger sister, a yellow filly with a red mane, amber eyes, and a large pink bow by the name of Applebloom. As such, Applebloom was dressed with a particular white dress meant for the filly of this occasion. Then, she took the baskets with offering and walked it over to the shrine which showed it was very old, with some edges being covered in moss, not much light going in, and there in the center was a statue of the hero, and below that was a sort of lock and a belt buckle. The lock itself being silver with a black arm and the front having the image of an orange with the code "LS-07" on it. The buckle was somewhat simple with a very very dark blue color, sliver trim, a silver knife handle with a yellow blade, and a faceplate that showed the profile of a samurai/shogun-themed helmet, though it looked rather faded.

Applebloom placed the baskets upon the altar below these strange artifacts before stepping back and kneeling before the statue.

"Oh great hero, who's might hath saved our kin, please taketh these offerings, in assurance and gratitude for what thou hast done and to show your efforts were not in vain," Applebloom began, "We are still eternally… eternally… uh…"

She paused and looked at some notecards she wrote, before hearing some sort of an odd sound, and then appeared some weird looking monsters. There were at least three of them, and they had a bipedal stance, somewhat hunched over, had a grayish body shell to them making them resemble insects with either a blue, red, or green main body. They also had hands with five clawed fingers, terrifying faces and odd growls.

"AH!" Applebloom screamed in fear, as she rushed out as fast as she could, leaving the items unguarded.

"Something's happening!" Applebloom shouted as she ran down, two of the monsters following her.

"What in tarnation are those?!" Applejack gasped as the ponies began to panic.

"Oh my gosh…" a new voice spoke, as magic held out a book, which was held in a hot pink aura cast by a lavender alicorn with violet eyes, and a dark blue mane with purple and pink streaks in it. "Those are the same monsters described in the tale surrounding this date."

"What?" both Dash and AJ gawked.

"Applejack, didn't you say the armored pony you honor on this day of the year fought of some creatures like these?" the alicorn asked AJ.

"Yea, that's true Twilight. But those monsters have never appeared again after their defeat and… where's Dash?" Applejack asked, seeing the pegasus had gone missing.

"That's weird… I don't know," the alicorn, Twilight, admitted. They then both looked up and saw a rainbow streak heading for the inner sanctum of the temple.

"Hey you freaks! I don't know who you are, but you're not gonna be messing today up!" Dash shouted to the creatures.

* * *

The creatures all turned to look at Dash before one of them pulled a pretty scary move as it's face seemed to split apart, revealing another scarier face underneath that made it look like it was gonna eat her for a second.

"Leave her. She must have connections with the people here," a voice spoke, stopping the monster. "So, you've seen my handy work little pony. I am, Kamen Rider Zangetsu-Shin."

"Kamen… what? ...I'm sorry, but I never heard of you before," Dash told the Kamen Rider, "And besides… you don't look anything like the pony the Earth ponies speak of here. ...And you look ridiculous."

"I figured you'd never heard of me. I have come to this temple with a simple request. Hand over the buckle and the lock, and I shall leave peacefully. But… if you don't, my Inves… well let's just say they'll do some pretty terrible things to both you and your fellow ponies," Zangetsu-Shin informed Dash.

She looked around at the damage caused to the temple, but couldn't see the source of the voice, light was starting to seep into the area, and Dash could see the items. _'What do I do? If I let him have the items, Applejack will never forgive me. But if I don't, he's gonna kill everypony with these monsters, these… Inves-whatevers. Think Dash, think!'_

She then saw there was something by the fruits, the mock versions of the two items made for practice. An idea began to form in Dash's mind, as she picked up the mock versions, but quickly used her tail to retrieve the real deals. "Okay, you win, you can take these items," she sighed.

"Thank you for your cooperation," Zangetsu-Shin replied, taking the items Dash handed to him before examining the Lock and odd buckle, which was different from the one he had waist, which was a red buckle of sorts that had some straw-like devices in it, and it had a lock in it, which was transparent blue for the most part, except for the orange center of the image that popped out of the green rind.

Dash slipped out in a hurry, as Zangetsu-Shin smirked at the items. "Oh, by the way, about sending my Inves out… this was simply a way to get others to clear this area."

"Okay, sure whatever," Dash responded, as she left, and Zangetsu-Shin put the fakes down, before arming himself with a sort of weapon, which looked like some sort of red and silver bow with an arrow tip set at the end.

"Goodbye forever, Kazuraba Kota," he smirked, as he used his magic to pull back on the arrow's fire section, and then he let it go.

This resulted in the lock and buckle exploding upon impact. However, he saw something was off, and he picked up what remained of the lock, seeing there was no color in it period. He growled angrily, and shouted "Get that pegasus!"

The monsters, Inves, screeched before rushing out of the temple.

* * *

Hearing the screeching, Dash looked back and saw the creatures were chasing her and scaring the other ponies.

"Uh oh," she gulped.

She tried to keep the other ponies safe, while holding the items close to her, knowing that Zangetsu-Shin wouldn't rest until he got his filthy hooves on them.

"Rainbow!" she suddenly heard Applejack call out to her as she looked down at her friend, "What in tarnation did you do, anyhow?!"

"I'm trying to protect those items from the sacred hero!" Dash insisted.

"What?! Why're you even removing them from the shrine?! Those're improtant!"

"That guy's trying to destroy them! Would you rather they be moved and kept safe, or stay there and be destroyed?!"

"Guy? What guy are you talking about?" AJ demanded to know until Dash barely avoided some blasted aimed at her, forcing her and AJ to look over and see Zangetsu-Shin.

"_That_ guy!" Dash answered before zooming off, but she was shot out of the sky by a blast of magical energy, injuring one of her wings, and causing her to crash land, she was unharmed, and so were the items, the buckle falling onto her, and the side of it regained it's color, and changed a little bit, instead of the flatter human face for the helmet, it was stretched out to reveal it to be more pony-like, and to top it off, a belt formed from it in a bright yellow color, connecting the buckle to her waist, "What the?!"

"What in the world?" AJ gawked, as the monsters ran past the two of them, and glared at Rainbow Dash.

Then, much to Dash's shock, Zangetsu-Shin, who proved to be the white and gold melon armored unicorn, approached her, his body indicating he was more than irked at what happened.

"Give that item to me, and I'll consider letting you live!" he snapped at Dash who looked at the buckle, and then at the fallen lock.

"...Let me ask... _Why_ do you want to destroy these so badly? These objects are a symbol of the hope for ponies all over Equestria, and you are willing to take away that hope by destroying these things?!" Dash demanded to know.

"It's not about the purpose they serve in this world, it's the purpose it serves in my own. And for my enemy to finally be gone forever, that Sengoku Driver and Orange Lockseed MUST be destroyed!" Zangetsu-Shin snapped as Dash managed to grab the Orange Lockseed before somehow standing back up.

"You're willing to sacrifice our world and it's hope just so you can satisfy a vendetta against an old enemy who's probably long gone?! ...Sorry, but I'm not gonna give these to you for anything. In fact, even if I don't know how, I'll use these to protect my friends!" Dash snapped.

* * *

She glared at the Rider, who only scoffed at her, and Dash growled, before (somehow) unlocking the Lockseed.

**=ORANGE!=**

What happened next surprised most of the other ponies in the area as a zipper portal appeared above Dash, forming a circular one as an orange-like object lowered from it. Zangetsu-Shin growled angrily as Dash saw his Driver, and loaded in the Lockseed into the one on her waist.

**=LOCK ON!=**

Then, a standby jingle that sounded similar to a feudal era Japanese riff began to play.

"Uh...ok, now what do I do?" Dash wondered before her eyes turned to her Driver's knife, and then while she struggled to reach it, she managed to slice the lock open, revealing one one side the orange slice and the other had some sort of weapon.

**=SEIYA!=**

Dash looked up at the orange above her as it suddenly plopped over her head, causing a navy blue and gold bodysuit to form over her.

**=ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!=**

"Okay, what's going on now?!" Dash asked despite her head in the orange.

Suddenly, her head was donned in a blue helmet with a silver mouthpiece and a golden horn that was like that of a shogun's helmet, and resembled the face on her driver's faceplate. Then, an orange slice fell on her, forming the look of the visor, with it looking like an orange slice. Then, the orange opened up forming shogun/samurai-like armor, complete with an orange slice sword held by her tail.

"Eh... EH?!" Dash gawked as the other ponies stared at her, taking in her appearance.

"No way... Dash is...?!" AJ gawked, her jaw almost on the ground with shock.

"Oh no…" Zangetsu-Shin gawked.

* * *

_(As the scene ended, Gaim's current Lockseeds, Orange, came across the screen, and it closed along with a zipper with the Gaim Symbol on it)_

* * *

KKD: Cliffhanger~! Sorry for the trolling, but this is a great chapter, and I guess it's cool to have you guys wait and see what happens next time. Right, Pika?

Pikatwig: Yep. And it's pretty dang clear Zangetsu-Shin wants Kota's Sengoku Driver gone. Anyway, my favorite part here was Dash turning into Kamen Rider Gaim.

KKD: Yea, that my fav too. Well, hope you guys enjoyed this. Anything else you wanna say before we close?

Pikatwig: On my account, this is my 65th story, and will also be posted on KKD's fimfiction page.

KKD: If your on fanfiction, look for me at Kamen Rider SEGA Dash on fimfiction, or if you're reading it there, this is my second story up here on fimfiction, and I encourage you to read this on Pika's account. Until then, we'll see you next time. Jaa ne.

Pikatwig: Just Live More.


	2. Lock 2

Pikatwig: Well, we're back for this fic.

KKD: Took us a while, but hey, we had to post something alongside Gokai-Ponies' second chapter on my fimfiction account this Sunday.

Pikatwig: Yea. Yea. Anyway… it looks like in Gaim we're nearing the end, in terms of the battle.

KKD: Yea. And Gaim will actually start fighting this time. Let's hope Dash can figure out how his powers work in time.

Pikatwig: Roll the disclaimers.

DISCLAIMERS: Neither Pikatwig nor KKD own the franchises used within this fanfiction. MLP belongs to The Hub, Hasbro, Lauren Faust, etc, and Kamen Rider Gaim and Kamen Rider in general belongs to Toei, Bandai, Shotaro Ishinomori, and their respective owners. Same can be said for all other materials and references used, except for original content within, which _are_ owned by KKD Silver & Pikatwig. Credit for the original merging of these two as well as the opening legend go to FlamedramonX20.

* * *

**=ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!=**

"Eh… EH?!" Dash gawked in her new armored form.

"No way... Dash is...?!" AJ gawked, her jaw almost on the ground with shock.

"Oh no…" Zangetsu-Shin gawked.

Dash looked around in her armored form surprised, as she saw the Inves about to charge at her, Dash quickly slashed at them with the orange sword in her tail.

"Huh? ...Well, this thing _isn't_ just for show. Alright, let's do this!" she smirked, attacking all the Inves in the area with the orange sword.

"No! Somehow she was able to use his power! The power of Kamen Rider Gaim…" Zangetsu-Shin gawked, backing away a bit.

"...Gaim?" Dash responded, hearing Zangetsu-Shin gawked.

"Grrr… forget it," the melon-armored white unicorn growled before using his arrow to send some blasts Dash's way.

As much as she tried to dodge the blasts, Dash was hit every single time, but she was saved from the last one thanks to her being teleported next to Twilight.

"Thanks…" Dash responded, as Zangetsu-Shin unloaded the lock from his buckle, and loaded it into his arrow.

**=LOCK ON!=**

He pulled back on the arrow, and glared at Dash, took aim, and when he released it, Twilight just barely teleported both her and Dash away from the blast, which only hit a tree, turning it into toothpicks.

**=MELON ENERGY!=**

Applejack saw this unfold, but knew that she couldn't fight Zangetsu-Shin, and quickly rushed away with Applebloom. Zangetsu-Shin then looked at the ruins, and again, pulled back on his arrow.

* * *

**(Cue Opening: Just Live More by Gaim no Kaze)**

***The current scene suddenly zips open to reveal the start of the opening where all six fruit riders pose in their own ways, focusing on Gaim, the orange rider.***

**Got it, Move… WOW! *All of the Riders weapons hit the title forming it, and then a sky background appears behind it.***

**My Little Pony: Gaim Sengoku**

**Don't say no! JUST LIVE MORE! Don't say no! JUST LIVE MORE! *Focus on Gaim, before shifting down, to show Rainbow Dash, glaring at something off camera.***

**Sabaibaru you gotta move (It's survival, you gotta move!) *Dash charges forward to a ruins of sorts, before being blinded by a strange light***

**Gendai wa sanagara sengoku (When life's a sengoku) *The scene then shifts Twilight, holding one of her books with her magic, and looking at a mysterious fruit.***

**Dare ga kachinukeru (Who's got the strength to win?) *The Tree of Harmony is shown, but something begins to form in the back of it.***

**Kagi wa hirake rarete shimatta (Now that all the locks are open?!) *Out of the backside of the tree, walks in Zangetsu-Shin. The scene changes to Twilight holding the Banana Lockseed, and Dash holding the Orange Lockseed***

**[Don't say no! JUST LIVE MORE!] *Gaim and Baron can be seen, trying to fight something, before being joined by Rarity, who is holding a Strawberry Lockseed.***

**Doko ni aru? Do tsukau? (Where will you find… And how will you use?) *Meanwhile, by two ponies who couldn't be seen, are two badly damaged items, but only the shadows can be seen, as they hold out Lockseeds as well***

**Kindan no kajitsu (The forbidden fruit!) *All six Riders stand ready for action, when various ponies activate the powers of their belts.***

"**Ima" to iu kaze wa nani o tsutaeru tame Dare mo (The wind of the moment has its own message to share) *All the Riders pose with their various weapons and armors, the scene swapping between that and the average day in Ponyville***

**[Omae no moto ni fuku? Tsuyoku tsuyoku Blowin' up!] (It's blowin' stronger and stronger till it reaches you) *The Mane 6 hang out, Dash and Twilight holding their Orange and Banana Lockseeds while the others hold a Lockseed of their own, currently blackened out. This is swapped with images of the Earth Pony legends related to Gaim and the more current battle with Gaim and the other Riders and monsters they fought.***

**Ashita ga yume ga mada mienakute mo (Your dreams and future may seem so far away...) *Gaim arrives at a mysterious forest, and sees all sorts of creatures roaming around.***

**[Soko genkai? Seiippai ikite iru to ierunara] (When you've got all you can out of life, that's when you can stop) *Gaim looks at the other Riders, almost as if trying to choose who to trust and who not to trust.***

**Utsumuku na yo [kao agero] doko madede mo [Mageru koto naku] (But don't let life get you down [Keep your head held high] Wherever you may go [Never compromise yourself]) *Rainbow Dash looks to see a mare who looked almost just like Twilight for some reason...***

**Shinjita michi o ike JUST LIVE MORE! (Follow the path you believe in, and just live more!) *Near the ground are the core six Rider's main fruit armor damaged, with a closed Lockseed by each.***

**Don't say no! JUST LIVE MORE! *Dash walks into the sunset, with Twilight following her.***

* * *

**Lock 2: Legend of the Armored Warrior**

* * *

"Are you okay?" Twilight asked Dash later that day.

"Ugh… I don't know…" Dash groaned.

The princess looked at the device curiously, trying to see what it is.

"What are these supposed to be, anyway?" Twilight wondered.

"Rainbow… how could you do such a thing?! Because of yer reckless behavior and not listening to that ally of the Legendary Warrior Hero, you put us all in greater danger than before!" Applejack scolded the pegasus.

Dash blinked for a moment, not understanding what Applejack meant.

"...I think she's mad you took this thing from the temple, angering a legendary warrior in the process," Twilight explained.

"I don't think he's a friend of this warrior. He was looking to destroy this thing, I only took it to keep it safe," Dash informed.

"And how would you know that? You never even bothered to pay attention to the legend!" AJ responded.

"...He told me…" Dash informed.

"...Wait… he told you we was going to destroy the artifacts?" AJ gawked, confused.

"Yep."

"...I find that a little hard to believe."

Dash just sighed, and looked at her injured wing, and then over to Twilight. "I'm just glad you're alright."

"I could say the same about you. You were pretty close to getting knocked out," Twilight replied back.

"Even if I'm on the verge of death, and somepony wanted to hurt you, you're my friend, and I can't let anypony do that," Dash replied back.

"Thanks," Twilight smiled.

"Uh, newsflash you two. We still have an angry armored unicorn who could come after us any minute," Applejack reminded the two.

"Right… but I'll at least hold him off," Dash told her.

"And how? Using the artifacts will just make you more of a target," Applejack pointed out.

"...I don't know…" Dash sighed annoyed.

"We may not have a choice, Applejack. Those artifacts are the only things that can harm those monsters," Twilight pointed out.

"Then hand them to me! Dash is still to injured to keep fighting," Applejack insisted.

"...I don't know if I can." Dash responded. "No, seriously, I don't know if I can let you have it. I think it locked onto me."

"And how do you know that?" AJ asked, taking the Driver before trying to slap it on her waist, but nothing happened.

"...I was just guessing…" Dash shrugged, taking it back.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Ponyville, Zangetsu-Shin was walking around, looking for Dash, causing other ponies to hide due to rumors of what he did. He simply looked around, not attacking, just observing.

"Where are you?!" Zangetsu-Shin roared.

"Right here!" he heard a familiar voice snap as he turned to see Dash. "And you're not gonna mess with my home without a fight!"

**=ORANGE!=**

**=LOCK ON!=**

The standby music began as Zangetsu-Shin fired several blasts at her, but Dash easily dodged them all, and then sliced open the lock.

**=SEIYA!=**

**=ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!=**

Dash transformed once more into what Zangetsu-Shin knew as Kamen Rider Gaim.

"Tch! You made a foolish mistake not listening to me earlier," Zangetsu-Shin growled, charging forward, and Gaim using the Daidaimaru to block the attacks from he arrow.

"Why is it you want to destroy these artifacts so much?!" Gaim demanded, as she was knocked to the ground.

"I'll tell you why! It represents a sinner!" Zangetsu-Shin shouted angrily, picking Gaim up with his magic. "A sinner who killed his best friend and kept me from the woman I loved! I will destroy that Sengoku Driver and Lockseed… even if I have to take your life to do it!"

"Yea… uh… newsflash. When your vendetta brings other innocent ponies into the fray, you're messing with the wrong pegasus!" Dash growled, managing to pull the blade with a gun out with her tail, pulling the trigger on the back with her hoof, before firing at Zangetsu-Shin, forcing him to drop her.

"Innocent? NO ONE is innocent in war! There are only casualties, and I'll take as many as I can get in order to complete my mission," Zangetsu-Shin roared, attacking Gaim with his own hooves and the bladed Sonic Arrow.

Gaim was hardly able to keep handling these moves, when suddenly, she saw a zipper of sorts starting to form on the side of a building, and saw some of the same monsters who were working with Zangetsu-Shin before hiding behind it in a strange forest.

Zangetsu-Shin continued the attacks, with Gaim being forced around, before being shoved into the portal with Zangetsu-Shin. Twilight saw this unfold, and quickly rushed over to the portal, seeing it was starting to close. Suddenly, she used her magic to try and hold the portal open.

"Dash… don't worry…" Twilight muttered, "I'm coming after you!"

Suddenly, her magic aura had another addition of energy added to it, as she turned to see a white unicorn mare with a violet curled mane, matching tail, blue eyes, and a three blue diamond Cutie Mark.

"Rarity?"

"So… what are we holding open?" she asked.

"Some sort of a portal to a forest… Dash and that mysterious attacker both went in, we gotta go after them!" Twilight informed.

"...in there…?" Rarity responded, as Twilight simply got ready to head in after them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dash was back to normal, trying to run away from Zangetsu-Shin.

"You have no idea what that traitor did little filly. There was once another Rider who wore a Driver like yours, and he damaged it, which lead to his death!" Zangetsu-Shin informed, slashing plants out of his way to follow Dash, now in a more human form.

"...How do you know _he_ was the same guy who did what you're talking about and not someone else, like say somepony close to you?!"

"I just know. He also killed a friend of mine who only fought in self-defense," Zangetsu-Shin growled, firing the Sonic Arrow.

"Shut up already! How do I even know if you're telling the truth?!"

"You shut up! You know what else he did? He made friends with someone before mercilessly killing him when he was sick!" Zangetsu-Shin roared as he jumped, pushed the lever on his Driver and executed a powerful kick.

**=MELON ENERGY SQUASH!=**

His leg charged with orange and green energy, and he made contact with the ground, unknowingly giving Dash the opportunity to run. When the smoke cleared, though, it was clear that the pegasus was too far from the Rider.

He sighed, before he closed the Lockseed, first be doing the two bottom ends, and then the top, showing it had the code "ELS-04". With that, his armor vanished, revealing a humanoid figure in a purple business suit with a white shirt and green tie.

"Why… why did Yuya go and turn into a monster and let Kota get that Driver?!" he shouted angrily to himself.

* * *

Dash panted as she struggled to keep going, seeing the area was covered in forest. "Is he… telling the truth? Was the hero who saved Equestria from these monsters… a sinner?"

She couldn't believe any of that, soon getting exhausted, about to fall to her knees. "No… can't stop. That guy… might try and kill me… have to, keep… going…"

With that, she got up to try and keep moving placing her front right hoof on some of the fruit on the tree, which began to shimmer, she plucked off three and they all became similar to the Lockseed she currently had. Except, each one had a different image. One had a pineapple image with the code "LS-05", another had a strawberry with the code "LS-06", and the last was an acorn with the code "LS-03".

"Wow!" Dash gawked, "...How'd I do that?"

She shrugged, and simply held onto the Lockseeds with her tail. "Just… where am I?"

She continued looking around, just to stay out of trouble, hearing the noises of the Inves around her.

* * *

_(As the scene ended, Gaim's current Lockseeds, Orange, Ichigo, Pine and Donguri came across the screen, and they closed along with a zipper with the Gaim Symbol on it)_

* * *

KKD: Whew! Man, that's quite the pickle Dash got herself into, isn't it?

Pikatwig: Yep, and now, she's alone in Helheim with a murderous psychopath after her.

KKD: Seriously, what's this madman's problem?

Pikatwig: You'll see… anyway, thoughts on the chapter?

KKD: I will say it was interesting seeing Dash doing more running than she would've done in the show.

Pikatwig: Yep… *sighs* fresh… not so fresh.

KKD: o-0… was that related to the Gaim Hyper Battle Video?

Pikatwig: Yea… hardly two minutes in… and it's kinda just… iffy. Also, there's a clever bit of foreshadowing in it.

KKD: Interesting. You'll have to tell me more when I finish watching it.

Pikatwig: Yea. Or I could just tell you, like with the Dobostu Go-Buster event. Regardless… favorite part was when Dash added three more Lockseeds to her arsenal.

KKD: Yea, that's pretty cool. I'll label that as my fav, too.

Pikatwig: Now, back to seeing if the Gaim Hyper Battle's any good.

KKD: Yep. Anyway, we'll see you later. Jaa ne!

Pikatwig: Just Live More.


	3. Lock 3

KKD: Well, here's our next chapter for this, and man is Zangetsu-Shin going loco.

Pikatwig: Yea. There's also a fan nickname for him. "Zangetsu-Nise" meaning fake Zangetsu. Also, our characters are still in Helheim.

KKD: Yea, I know that. Not to mention, "Zangetsu-Nise" is back in his human form, too. Wonder how this mess will turn out for him and our little poines.

Pikatwig: Disclaimers.

DISCLAIMERS: Neither Pikatwig nor KKD own the franchises used within this fanfiction. MLP belongs to The Hub, Hasbro, Lauren Faust, etc, and Kamen Rider Gaim and Kamen Rider in general belongs to Toei, Bandai, Shotaro Ishinomori, and their respective owners. Same can be said for all other materials and references used, except for original content within, which _are_ owned by KKD Silver & Pikatwig. Credit for the original merging of these two as well as the opening legend go to FlamedramonX20.

* * *

"_Mitzuane! Why?!"_

"_Simple… you stole the woman I loved!" the person, who is Micchy now, roared in an obvious rage before punching at the man he claimed stole the woman he loved._

"_Micchy… if this is how you feel… then I'm going to have to stop you! Henshin!" he announced, taking out a bulky looking Lockseed._

_**=KACHIDOKI!=**_

_**=LOCK ON!=**_

_He glared at his former friend, as he took out the Melon Energy Lockseed._

_**=MELON ENERGY!=**_

_**=LOCK ON!=**_

_**=SEIYA**__**/SODA!**_

_**=KACHIDOKI ARMS! IZA! SHITSUJIN! EIN! EIN! OH~!=**_

_**=MELON ENERGY ARMS!=**_

"_Mitsuzane… I'm going to tell you this once… I don't want to fight you…"_

_"But _I _must fight _you!_" Zangetsu-Shin snapped before he pulled back on the Sonic Arrow._

"_Then… I have no choice!" Gaim shouted, taking out an item, that looked similar to a Lockseed, but was gold and had multiple fruits in its design with the code "LS-Infinity" before pressing one button on to to reveal a key in the bottom._

_**=FRUIT BASKET!=**_

_A huge load of Zippers appeared above him, and then the Rider Indicator changed into something else that looked like a piece blocking off the side of the Kachidoki Lockseed from what would be plugged in on the other side, which ended up being the new Lockseed with the key, which was turned to show four new designs. The tops showed slices of almost every known fruit while the lower two showed the helmets of Kachidoki arms and a Silver Gaim with a large gold helmet crest, and a rainbow visor._

_**=LOCK OPEN! KIWAMI ARMS! DAI DAI DAI DAI DAISHOGUN!=**_

_Thus, all of the Armor Parts converged into a new armor._

* * *

"EH?!" Dash panted, looking around, seeing she fell asleep. "Ah man… what was that all about? Mitsuzane… wait… he's that white Armored Rider… wait… Armored Rider? How do I know that?"

She looked around and saw she was still in the forest, and saw she was alone.

"Well that's great. Now what do I do?" Dash groaned before looking to her left to hear someone approaching. Dash looked at her injured wing, and saw she was still in no condition to fly. So, she quickly rushed off… unaware the ones approaching were Rarity and Twilight.

* * *

**(Cue Opening: Just Live More by Gaim no Kaze)**

***The current scene suddenly zips open to reveal the start of the opening where all six fruit riders pose in their own ways, focusing on Gaim, the orange rider.***

**Got it, Move… WOW! *All of the Riders weapons hit the title forming it, and then a sky background appears behind it.***

**My Little Pony: Gaim Sengoku**

**Don't say no! JUST LIVE MORE! Don't say no! JUST LIVE MORE! *Focus on Gaim, before shifting down, to show Rainbow Dash, glaring at something off camera.***

**Sabaibaru you gotta move (It's survival, you gotta move!) *Dash charges forward to a ruins of sorts, before being blinded by a strange light***

**Gendai wa sanagara sengoku (When life's a sengoku) *The scene then shifts Twilight, holding one of her books with her magic, and looking at a mysterious fruit.***

**Dare ga kachinukeru (Who's got the strength to win?) *The Tree of Harmony is shown, but something begins to form in the back of it.***

**Kagi wa hirake rarete shimatta (Now that all the locks are open?!) *Out of the backside of the tree, walks in Zangetsu-Shin. The scene changes to Twilight holding the Banana Lockseed, and Dash holding the Orange Lockseed***

**[Don't say no! JUST LIVE MORE!] *Gaim and Baron can be seen, trying to fight something, before being joined by Rarity, who is holding a Strawberry Lockseed.***

**Doko ni aru? Do tsukau? (Where will you find… And how will you use?) *Meanwhile, by two ponies who couldn't be seen, are two badly damaged items, but only the shadows can be seen, as they hold out Lockseeds as well***

**Kindan no kajitsu (The forbidden fruit!) *All six Riders stand ready for action, when various ponies activate the powers of their belts.***

"**Ima" to iu kaze wa nani o tsutaeru tame Dare mo (The wind of the moment has its own message to share) *All the Riders pose with their various weapons and armors, the scene swapping between that and the average day in Ponyville***

**[Omae no moto ni fuku? Tsuyoku tsuyoku Blowin' up!] (It's blowin' stronger and stronger till it reaches you) *The Mane 6 hang out, Dash and Twilight holding their Orange and Banana Lockseeds while the others hold a Lockseed of their own, currently blackened out. This is swapped with images of the Earth Pony legends related to Gaim and the more current battle with Gaim and the other Riders and monsters they fought.***

**Ashita ga yume ga mada mienakute mo (Your dreams and future may seem so far away...) *Gaim arrives at a mysterious forest, and sees all sorts of creatures roaming around.***

**[Soko genkai? Seiippai ikite iru to ierunara] (When you've got all you can out of life, that's when you can stop) *Gaim looks at the other Riders, almost as if trying to choose who to trust and who not to trust.***

**Utsumuku na yo [kao agero] doko madede mo [Mageru koto naku] (But don't let life get you down [Keep your head held high] Wherever you may go [Never compromise yourself]) *Rainbow Dash looks to see a mare who looked almost just like Twilight for some reason...***

**Shinjita michi o ike JUST LIVE MORE! (Follow the path you believe in, and just live more!) *Near the ground are the core six Rider's main fruit armor damaged, with a closed Lockseed by each.***

**Don't say no! JUST LIVE MORE! *Dash walks into the sunset, with Twilight following her.***

* * *

**Lock 3: Arrival of Melon, Lemon Energy, Strawberry and Banana**

Dash continued running, not looking back before she suddenly tripped. She sighed, before hearing someone approaching again. She looked up to see it was just an Inves, and she was easily able to kick it away and keep moving.

She kept running until she noticed something white. Hiding behind a tree, she took a quick look. The result somewhat confirmed her original suspicion, it was Zangetsu-Shin. However, it wasn't quiet the same as the visor was more of a pale green-yellow, not as much black on the bodysuit, and the suit was an even suit of melon-themed samurai armor holding a shield and a sword.

"He's using two belts… grand," Dash muttered, knowing she would have to move. Thus she began to try and run, when she bumped into somebody.

This someone was another human male, this one in a sort of blue bodysuit with a belt like Zangetsu-Shin's, but his suit showed a knight/royal theme with silver accents, and a yellow lemon armor with a matching cape, visor, and somehow lemon-themed headphones.

"AH!" Dash screamed scared, rushing around the Rider. But, the two both looked at her, and saw she was about to run into some Inves. Both Riders loaded ther Lockseeds into their weapons with Lock Ports.

**=LOCK ON!=**

**=ICHI, JYU, HAKYU!=**

**=MELON CHARGE!=**

**=LEMON ENERGY!=**

Suddenly, Dash ducked, just in time to avoid a couple energy arrow blasts that impacted hard against the Inves.

* * *

"Man… where are we?" Rarity sighed annoyed.

"I have no idea," Twilight admitted as they've been searching for some time now.

They both sighed, and Twilight glanced over to a fruit on a nearby tree, and plucked it. "It looks… good,"

"Twilight! You don't eat food you know nothing about while in the wild!" Rarity shouted, knocking the fruit away.

"Oh… right, sorry about that…" Twilight replied with a nervous smile. Rarity sighed, and then tripped down a nearby cliff face, and crashed into what looked like some sort of minor ruins, and then something flew into the air before landing on Rarity.

"Are you okay, Rarity?!" Twilight shouted as she flew down and landed next to her unicorn friend.

"I'm fine darling…" she responded, when Twilight gasped and saw something on Rarity, "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"No…" Twilight responded, as Rarity looked down to see a Sengoku Driver on her! On it's indicator were a few vines and a pink Japanese archery hood on it.

"Huh?! What's this doing on me?!" Rarity gasped, finally seeing the Driver.

"I don't know…" Twilight admitted before looking around the ruins and seeing they were familiar, "Wait… this place looks like the shrine to the Armored Hero back in Equestria."

She glanced over to see another Sengoku Driver and she put it on. This one ended up with some orange vines of sorts before a red and silver knight's profile appeared. She then looked over to a fruit and heard her stomach growl.

"Don't get any ideas," Rarity responded, but Twilight didn't listen as she reached over and plucked the fruit, "Oi vey."

However, it then began to change shape, turning into a Lockseed that had the design of a banana and the code "LS-08" on it, but the fact that a fruit turned into a lock really surprised the ponies. She held onto the Lock for a moment in amazement, before Rarity also took a fruit, and it changed as well. The lock had become a pink semi heart shaped strawberry, with the code of "LS-14".

"What magic is this? Fruits becoming locks?" Twilight gawked.

"Who knows…" Rarity responded.

* * *

"Gotta… keep… running. That shiroi guy wants to kill me!" Dash panted, galloping as fast as her hooves could carry her.

She simply sighed, and found somewhere to sit down for a minute.

**=SODA!=**

"Aw come on!" Dash groaned.

**=MELON ENERGY ARMS!=**

With a flash and the sound of a splash, Dash turned to see Zangetsu-Shin running towards her, wielding his Sonic Arrow.

"I just can't get a break, can I?" she panted, quickly running again. She looked at the Locks she got, and randomly unlocked one.

=**ICHIGO!=**

Ignoring the energy crackling above her to form the Armor Part for the Ichigo (Strawberry), Dash put the Lockseed into her Driver.

**=LOCK ON!=**

"I hope this helps me out," she muttered slicing it open.

**=SEIYA!=**

**=ICHIGO ARMS! SHUSHUTTO SPARK!=**

Similar to the orange, the strawberry fell on top her head, forming the Gaim suit with the tip forming armor on her right shoulder before unfolding to create the Ichigo Arms.

"Leave me alone!" Gaim shouted, tossing a kunai at Zangetsu-Shin.

The kunai was merely deflected by the Melon Rider's Sonic Arrow.

"I won't rest until I know that sinner is gone for GOOD!" Zangetsu-Shin roared, charging towards Gaim.

"_Quick, duck to your right!"_ a voice shouted, however, only Gaim could hear this voice, and thus she did so, perfectly dodging Zangetsu-Shin's attack.

"Whoa… how'd I do that?" Gaim gawked to herself.

"Impossible! There's no way she could've dodged that attack… unless…" Zangetsu-Shin started, but he shrugged the thought off. And then he rushed forward.

"_Jump!"_

And thus, Gaim managed to jump above the Melon Rider, and was able to throw a few kunai at Zangetsu-Shin's back, causing him to falter.

"_Now, slice the Lockseed twice!"_

When Gaim landed, she was able to slice the Lockseed twice just as ordered.

**=SEIYA!=**

**=ICHIGO AU LAIT!=**

Thus, she charged up a bit of energy, and then tossed some of the kunai at Zangetsu-Shin, who growled angrily.

"Tch. I'll have these guys finish you…" Zangetsu-Shin scoffed, as an Inves walked by, he plucked a fruit, caused it to change into a sunflower Lockseed with the code of "LS-00" and then tossed it over.

The Inves soon caught the Lockseed before happily eating it.

"What… how'd that thing eat that?" Gaim said confused.

Suddenly, the Inves began to convulse before its skin shed and it transformed into a sleeker monster that looked like a blue humanoid mantis.

"Oh come on!"

"_Use the Pine Lockseed!"_

The, Gaim pulled out said lock and opened it.

**=PINE!=**

**=LOCK ON!=**

**=SEIYA!=**

**=PINE ARMS! FUNSAI DESTROY!=**

With that, Gaim's Ichigo Arms vanished before being replaced by a Pineapple, forming the Pine Arms, equipped with a chain array weapon with the mace shaped like a pineapple.

"Alright… let's do this thing!" Gaim shouted, twirling the mace with her front left hoof.

"Kuso~!" Zangetsu-Shin roared, knowing full well what would happen.

Gaim rushed forward, and used her back hooves to kick the Inves down to the ground. Then, twirling the mace known as the Pine Iron, she swung it at the Inves, destroying a lot of them in one shot.

"Wow…" Gaim smiled.

* * *

"Stupid… Gaim! Why… if only I could use this… if only that dumb time train didn't break down!" Zangetsu-Shin growled angrily, looking at a ticket showing a humanoid Gaim in Orange Arms with the date of 10/6/2013.

"You!" he heard Twilight's voice shout angrily.

"Ah mou!" Zangetsu-Shin growled in irritation, turning to see the alicorn and her unicorn friend gallop towards him. "And… they have Drivers…"

"Here we go…" Rarity said, unlocking the Lockseed.

**=STRAWBERRY!=**

Energy formed above her, and an upside down heart shaped pink strawberry appeared above her. It slowly began to lower over her as Twilight showed her Banana Lockseed and unlocked it, too.

**=BANANA!=**

With that, the two mares set their Lockseeds into the Drivers before Rarity smiled.

**=LOCK ON!=**

From Rarity's Driver, a techno version of Gaim's horagai music, and a European trumpet sound with the beat of a galloping horse played from Twilight's Driver. Then, both mares sliced open the Lockseeds.

**=HERE WE GO!/COME ON!=**

Rarity's fell first, and it formed, a pink bodysuit with violet accents on her ankles and legs, and then the fruits split open to reveal a strawberry helmet with a red and white visor through some bug-like eyes and a green top with the strawberry forming the armor of an archer, and her chest had a heart shape to it.

**=STRAWBERRY ARMS! BERRI HEROIN!=**

At the same time, the banana fell on top of Twilight's head, forming a red and silver bodysuit, similar to a knight's armor.

**=BANANA ARMS!=**

"Eh? Banana? A banana?" Rarity gakwed.

"That's Baron!" Twilight shouted in response, while the helmet on her indicator formed on her head, a slice of banana coloring the visor and giving her banana horns on her helmet before the banana split, forming a new armor over her shoulders, back, and chest.

**=KNIGHT OF SPEAR~!=**

'Oh great… Baron's back too?!' Zangetsu-Shin growled in his thoughts.

* * *

"Oi… did you see where that blue pegasus went?" the Lemon Genesis Rider asked the Melon Sengoku Rider.

"I'm afraid I didn't," the Melon Sengoku Rider answered.

"She had Kota's Sengoku Driver…" the Lemon Genesis Rider responded.

"How about that… a new daidai's around," the Melon Sengoku Rider responded.

"Let's see if we can find her…" the Lemon Genesis Rider responded.

"Right. Let's get looking," the Melon Sengoku Rider nodded.

_(As the scene ended, Duke's current Lockseeds, Lemon Energy, came across the screen, and they closed along with a zipper with the Duke Symbol on it)_

* * *

Pikatwig: Hoo boy, Duke and the original Zangetsu's here!

KKD: Yea… but… if Takatora ain't here… then… who's this Zangetsu? And that style of how they talk? Duke doesn't even sound like Ryouma.

Pikatwig: I'm not tellin ya! It's a secret to everyone!

KKD: Even me. I shoulda seen that one coming… oh well. All the more reason people on fimfiction to wait and keep their eyes out, right?

Pikatwig: Yea. Anyway, favorite part was when Rarity and Twi turned into a Rider I made, and Baron. The Rider that Rarity turned into is a Rider I made. Explain aibou.

KKD: For those of you who've seen Mega Kamen Rider Gaim you'll probably know her, but for the uneducated, Pikatwig designed this female Rider before Marika showed up. We had a different Lockseed class there since when we started writing we didn't know what other normal Lockseeds would appear. But regardless, the Rider's name is Fraise, and in Mega Gaim, all I'll say is that she's Gaim's sister. For more information, you should check out Mega Gaim now.

Pikatwig: And also, Fraise is French for Strawberry. Anyway, your favorite part?

KKD: Personally, it's when Dash became Gaim and fought with the help of that mysterious voice. Without us even labeling its gender, it makes me wonder, could it be "Eve"? Or perhaps the spirit of Kota which maybe residing in Dash's Sengoku Driver? ...Or maybe even someone else we don't know about.

Pikatwig: Eh… *whistles nervously* Just Live More.

KKD: Okay… uh… hold on! You never said your favorite part. Jumping the gun on me like that.

Pikatwig: Yes, I did! It was when Rarity and Twi first used their Rider forms!

KKD: Oh… *looks up above my description of Fraise* Ooops. *chuckles nervously before clearing throat.* Anyway, NOW we can close out.

Pikatwig: Again… Just Live More.

KKD: Jaa ne!


	4. Lock 4

KKD: Sorry about the wait folks, but we're finally back in action.

Pikatwig: Yea, sorry about the wait.

KKD: Hopefully we can keep the updates coming faster with this this time.

Pikatwig: Disclaimers.

DISCLAIMERS: Neither Pikatwig nor KKD own the franchises used within this fanfiction. MLP belongs to The Hub, Hasbro, Lauren Faust, etc, and Kamen Rider Gaim and Kamen Rider in general belongs to Toei, Bandai, Shotaro Ishinomori, and their respective owners. Same can be said for all other materials and references used, except for original content within, which _are_ owned by KKD Silver & Pikatwig. Credit for the original merging of these two as well as the opening legend go to FlamedramonX20.

* * *

"Baron…" Zangetsu-Shin growled, gripping the Sonic Arrow.

"Get ready, Rarity. This could get crazy," Baron told her friend as she gripped onto a sort of lance-like weapon with a banana motif.

"I will be!" the strawberry Rider responded.

Zangetsu-Shin fired the Sonic Arrow, and both ponies quickly avoided the blasts and charged forward. Baron charged in galloping at Zangetsu-Shin, stabbing him in the side with her lance, the Banaspear.

"I don't have time to deal with you pests…" Zangetsu-Shin growled annoyed, loading the Melon Energy Lockseed into his Sonic Arrow.

**=LOCK ON!=**

As the melon Rider was about to fire his Sonic Arrow, Rarity pulled a strawberry-themed arrow from a quiver of them on her back, loaded it up into her own bow, and with a quick pull, fired the arrow right at Zangetsu-Shin, which caused his shot to fly off in a different direction, creating dust around the two. When it cleared up, the Rider was gone.

"Shoot! He got away!" Rarity groaned as Baron trotted over to her.

"We need to find Dash and get home," Baron figured, as they trotted off.

* * *

**(Cue Opening: Just Live More by Gaim no Kaze)**

***The current scene suddenly zips open to reveal the start of the opening where all six fruit riders pose in their own ways, focusing on Gaim, the orange rider.***

**Got it, Move… WOW! *All of the Riders weapons hit the title forming it, and then a sky background appears behind it.***

**My Little Pony: Gaim Sengoku**

**Don't say no! JUST LIVE MORE! Don't say no! JUST LIVE MORE! *Focus on Gaim, before shifting down, to show Rainbow Dash, glaring at something off camera.***

**Sabaibaru you gotta move (It's survival, you gotta move!) *Dash charges forward to a ruins of sorts, before being blinded by a strange light***

**Gendai wa sanagara sengoku (When life's a sengoku) *The scene then shifts Twilight, holding one of her books with her magic, and looking at a mysterious fruit.***

**Dare ga kachinukeru (Who's got the strength to win?) *The Tree of Harmony is shown, but something begins to form in the back of it.***

**Kagi wa hirake rarete shimatta (Now that all the locks are open?!) *Out of the backside of the tree, walks in Zangetsu-Shin. The scene changes to Twilight holding the Banana Lockseed, and Dash holding the Orange Lockseed***

**[Don't say no! JUST LIVE MORE!] *Gaim and Baron can be seen, trying to fight something, before being joined by Rarity, who is holding a Strawberry Lockseed.***

**Doko ni aru? Do tsukau? (Where will you find… And how will you use?) *Meanwhile, by two ponies who couldn't be seen, are two badly damaged items, but only the shadows can be seen, as they hold out Lockseeds as well***

**Kindan no kajitsu (The forbidden fruit!) *All six Riders stand ready for action, when various ponies activate the powers of their belts.***

"**Ima" to iu kaze wa nani o tsutaeru tame Dare mo (The wind of the moment has its own message to share) *All the Riders pose with their various weapons and armors, the scene swapping between that and the average day in Ponyville***

**[Omae no moto ni fuku? Tsuyoku tsuyoku Blowin' up!] (It's blowin' stronger and stronger till it reaches you) *The Mane 6 hang out, Dash and Twilight holding their Orange and Banana Lockseeds while the others hold a Lockseed of their own, currently blackened out. This is swapped with images of the Earth Pony legends related to Gaim and the more current battle with Gaim and the other Riders and monsters they fought.***

**Ashita ga yume ga mada mienakute mo (Your dreams and future may seem so far away...) *Gaim arrives at a mysterious forest, and sees all sorts of creatures roaming around.***

**[Soko genkai? Seiippai ikite iru to ierunara] (When you've got all you can out of life, that's when you can stop) *Gaim looks at the other Riders, almost as if trying to choose who to trust and who not to trust.***

**Utsumuku na yo [kao agero] doko madede mo [Mageru koto naku] (But don't let life get you down [Keep your head held high] Wherever you may go [Never compromise yourself]) *Rainbow Dash looks to see a mare who looked almost just like Twilight for some reason...***

**Shinjita michi o ike JUST LIVE MORE! (Follow the path you believe in, and just live more!) *Near the ground are the core six Rider's main fruit armor damaged, with a closed Lockseed by each.***

**Don't say no! JUST LIVE MORE! *Dash walks into the sunset, with Twilight following her.***

* * *

**Lock 4: Budou's Arrival, And the Past of the Orange**

"_But you've been twisted by the lies you call 'hope'!" Mitzuane snapped, slugging his former friend in the face, sending him to the ground. _

"This… again?"_ Dash asked, actually witnessing what was going on, but was rather confused._

"_Your sweet optimism blinds you to reality, and forces you to make stupid mistakes over and over," he added, pulling out his Genesis Driver before placing it on his waist, the belt forming in a glowing light. _

_Witnessing this, Dash could feel like her heart was beating quicker, but was still confused, as Mitzuane took out the Melon Energy Lockseed, and continued._

"_Hope is an insidious disease."_

_**=MELON ENERGY!=**_

"_And a contagious one at that," he continued, placing the Lockseed in the Driver, "And you Kota…"_

_**=LOCK ON!=**_

"_...Have been spreading it like a plague!" he snapped in conclusion as he activated the Driver, causing the Melon Energy armor to plop on top of him, forming the Zangetsu-Shin armor._

_**=MELON ENERGY ARMS!=**_

"_...Micchy… it was you? Then… what happened to the real Takatora?!" Kota screamed._

"_HE'S DEAD! Another casualty of your disease!" Zangetsu-Shin shouted, slashing at Kota with his Sonic Arrow._

_However, to Dash, the images began to distort, making her look on confused. _"Takatora? Who's… Takatora?"

"_Your hope is slowly robbing me of everyone I love!" Dash heard Zangetsu-Shin shout, with the images still distorted, as it finally cleared up, she saw Kota lying on the ground, and Zangetsu-Shin taking aim with the Sonic Arrow._

"_Kota-san… the only way to save Mai… is for you to die!"_

_There was a pause, and everything was seemingly silent, aside from the Sonic Arrow charging, with Kota shouting something, before he unlocked the Orange Lockseed._

"He's… the legendary hero?!" _Dash gawked, as the person turned into Gaim._

_**=ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!=**_

_After the explosion left by Zangetsu-Shin's blast, Gaim rushed at the Melon Rider with his Daidaimaru and Musou Saber at the ready._

"I'm… sorry you have to see this," _another voice spoke, almost just like Kota's, but Dash couldn't see the source, since the image of the two Riders about to fight froze._

"What?!" _Dash gasped, looking around to see who was talking, _"Who said that? ...Who are you?!"

"...Kazuraba Kota,"_ the voice responded._ "And right now… I'm showing you some of my memories…"

"_Your_ memories? ...So ...you really are the Legendary Hero the Earth Ponies spoke of… and… all this… with Zangetsu-Shin…?" _Dash started, trying to wrap her head around what was going on._

"This happened before I discovered Equestria for the first time," _Kota told her, as Dash was suddenly able to make out some sort of figure nearby a pillar._

"How are you doing this?"

"The Sengoku Driver. While I may not be around to use it, my spirit is still inside of it. We're connected, you and I," _Kota informed, the figure walking up to Dash, revealing him to be an orange aura version of the man Dash saw Zangetsu-Shin beating up before, _"...Don't you dare believe a word that Mitzuane says. There's a world you need to defend… and without my greatest powers…"

"Greatest… powers?"

* * *

_Kota walked forward, and then motioned the scene before them away, and then the scene changed to Zangetsu-Shin fighting Gaim in the form Dash saw some time ago, Kiwami Arms._

(Insert Song: Ranbu Escalation)

_**=BUDOU RYUHOU!=**_

_**=DONKACHI!=**_

_Gaim then charged up energy from the blaster which was mostly black, but it had gold and silver accents and trim, purple designs in the barrel and the side forming the shape of a bunch of grapes, and bottom of the grip were both green. And the hammer was like a mallet with the head looking like an acorn with a gold top and bronze handle. He charged up some energy, before using the hammer to send it flying forward. Zangetsu-Shin just slashed away at all the energy shots, and began to growl annoyed._

"Wait… I saw that form before…" _Dash noticed, _"What is that? And how're you able to use all those weapons?"

"It's the power of the Kiwami Lock," _Kota informed, as the him in the memory saw Zangetsu-Shin pull back on the Sonic Arrow, and then Gaim twisted the key shaped item on the side of his Sengoku Driver._

_**=MELON DEFENDER!=**_

_This time, a muskmelon themed shield with gold decorations making a moon theme of sorts landed in his hand before Gaim used this to defend the blasts._

"Wow… it's so powerful… wait… what happened to that lock? It wasn't with the Driver or the Orange Lockseed at the shrine," _Dash noticed._

"For one, Kiwami Arms requires the Kachidoki Lockseed too. Second… well… keep watching,"_ Kota told her._

_Kota sped up the fight, and showed past him had the Banaspear in his hands._

_**=SEIYA!=**_

_**=KIWAMI SQUASH!=**_

_He struck the ground, causing holographic bananas to surround Zangetsu-Shin, who growled, and took out a Lockseed. This lock had the image of a Kiwi on it with the code "LS-13", and he inserted it into his Sonic Arrow._

_**=LOCK ON!=**_

_With this, he pulled back on the arrow and quickly fired._

_**=KIWI CHARGE!=**_

(End Insert Song)

_This allowed him to break free from the energy bananas, and then he growled angrily at Gaim._

_**=HINAWA DAI DAI DJ JYU!=**_

"_Energy for energy, take this Micchy!" Gaim shouted, ready to take out a Lockseed, when Zangetsu-Shin quickly pulled on the lever._

_**=MELON ENERGY SQUASH!=**_

_Zangetsu-Shin charged forward, and slashed with the Sonic Arrow at a close range, causing Gaim's armor to spark, with the DJ Gun, which was a sort of sawed-off shotgun weapon that was black, gold, and silver with an orange motif, the side having a turntable disc in an orange along with a small switch, it began to spark with energy, before exploding, Gaim gasped at this, before looking at the Driver, seeing while the Driver itself was undamaged, the two Lockseeds took heavy damage from the attack, both with parts cracked off and broken, causing Gaim to revert back to Kota, he looked at the remains of the two items, taking them in his hands, seeing what remained of them._

"He destroyed them?!"_ Dash gawked._

"Unfortunately, yea. I don't recall how these were made, but these were the most powerful Lockseeds I had… and they could've been the most you can have, too. But… because I let my guard down for just a small moment, Micchy took it as a window to take me down," _Kota told her._

_Dash gasped at this, before Kota kneeled down to her. _"You're the hope for your world… you can't let Micchy ruin it… I promise I'll be there to help you when you need it. But right now, you need to get back to your world."

"...You're right. I'm ready Kota," _Dash nodded as the area surrounding her and Kota began to blur and fade away before she felt like she was waking up from a dream…_

* * *

"Huh? Did I… fall asleep?" Dash wondered, seeing she was still in the forest, before rubbing her head as if she had a headache. "Guess I'd better find my way back to Ponyville…"

"Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash!" she heard someone call out.

"...Wh-Who's there?!"

"Dash? Where are you?!" she heard Twilight's voice shout.

"Twilight?!" she gasped with a smile, frantically looking around to find her alicorn friend.

"Rainbow!" Twilight's voice smiled, as she saw her friend from nearby, and thus the two rushed up to Dash, and the blue pegasus saw their Rider forms and was simply amazed.

"WOW! You girls found Sengoku Drivers, too?!" Dash gawked.

"What's that?" they both asked.

"The buckle," Dash answered, pointing to the buckles around their waists.

"Is that what these are called?" Rarity gawked.

"And how exactly do you know what they were called?" Baron added in Twilight's voice.

"It's a long story…" Dash sighed, when suddenly, Sonic Arrow shots came from behind them, which Dash heard and… "DUCK!"

She was able to save her friends from getting blasted, but the blasts ended up hitting a nearby tree, causing Dash to turn and see Zangetsu-Shin. "You…"

"Hand over the Driver, and you can leave with your lives…" Zangetsu-Shin informed.

"...Like I'll let you destroy the hope that our world has!" Dash shouted, about to activate the Orange Lockseed when she looked at the ones she had, and switched for the acorn one.

**=DON~GURI!=**

"Like I'll let you get away!" Zangetsu-Shin shouted, trying to blast her again, but again, he was stopped by Baron and Rarity.

"We'll cover you! Let's move Rarity!" Baron responded.

"...Fraise," Rarity responded.

"Eh?"

"A name for this armor, since it's a strawberry…"

"Fair enough," Baron shrugged before the two charged at Zangetsu-Shin, distracting him enough for Dash to use the Donguri Lockseed in her driver.

**=SEIYA!=**

**=DONGURI ARMS! NEVER GI~VE UP~!=**

Thus, an acorn dropped onto Dash and it unfolded, revealing a new bronze armor with the chest having an acorn top on it, the visor being yellow with the acorn nut inside, and she was currently wielding a small acorn mallet of sorts.

"Here we go!" Gaim announced, rushing forward, and smacking Zangetsu-Shin down with the mallet.

"Grr… you little pests!" Zangetsu-Shin growled before he tried to blast them, when suddenly, another set of shots from a Sonic Arrow came flying forward, and in came the Zangetsu-Shin look-a-like, and the Lemon Genesis Rider, "Oh great, you two!"

"Huh?" the three ponies-turned Riders gawked, turning to see these two figures. The Zangetsu-Shin look-a-like rushed forward, and slashed at Zangetsu-Shin with a Musou Saber, while the Lemon Genesis Rider approached the trio.

"Daijoubu?" the Lemon Genesis Rider asked.

"We're fine," Gaim responded.

"Who're you?" Baron asked.

"Kamen Rider Duke, and that's Zangetsu," the Lemon Rider answered.

"Zangetsu? ...There's two of them?!" Gaim gawked.

"Long story. But… listen, we'll hold him off, I found a portal back to your world, it's not far from here, just run to the northwest waterfall, and it'll be there," Duke informed, as he rushed forward and slashed at Zangetsu-Shin.

"Thanks," Gaim nodded, ushering Baron and Fraise alongside her as Baron and Gaim flew off while Fraise galloped to keep up with them.

* * *

"Why… how did you two get those Drivers?!" Zangetsu-Shin growled.

"It doesn't matter, ikuze, Duke!" Zangetsu responded, as the two Riders continued to slash at Zangetsu-Shin using their respective weapons.

"You won't ever disrespect hope, ever again!" Duke shouted, slashing quickly at Zangetsu-Shin.

"URUSEI!" Zangetsu-Shin snapped back, slashing away at the two. "Why is it you sided with that sinner, when you could've sided with me and gone on to survive?!"

"He was no sinner!" Zangetsu shouted, slashing away, fairly wildly, and holding back Zangetsu-Shin's Sonic Arrow.

"Your mind has been corrupted by your twisted desires for far too long!" Duke added, trying to slash at the villain as well.

"And you call the new Gaim out on carrying on 'a sinner's will' when you yourself have ties to 'that sinner'!" Zangetsu shouted.

**=LOCK ON!=**

"Get… away from me!" Zangetsu-Shin roared, pulling back on the Sonic Arrow.

**=MELON ENERGY!=**

Zangetsu-Shin just fired his Sonic Arrow at the ground, creating a huge dust cloud, blinding the Riders. When it died down, Zangetsu-Shin was gone.

"Tch… he got away," Zangetsu sighed.

"But at least the new Gaim and her friends can get back home…" Duke responded.

* * *

From a distance, Zangetsu-Shin looked at something, revealing it to be a Sengoku Driver that had a green background on the faceplate with a Chinese Warrior helmet on the side.

"...those two are annoying… but they're right about one thing," he groaned before throwing it far away, hoping to never see it again.

However, he didn't see it went right through one of the zipper portals, or Cracks, and it landed back in Equestria, and it flew through the air before landing on a pale yellow pegasus mare with a light pink mane, light blue eyes, and a Cutie Mark that was made up of three pink butterflies. The pegasus was just waking up when the Sengoku Driver landed on her waist, forming the belt and making the faceplate change so it had a pony profile instead of the human variety.

"Huh…?" she wondered, when she saw Zangetsu-Shin approach from the crack, with her shattered window about to fall inward.

"EEK!" she screamed in shock, quickly dashing out of her home. Zangetsu-Shin didn't even think she would be worth the effort of fighting, and ignored the now-frightened animals as he walked out of the house in unicorn form.

"This should be enough," he shrugged, unlocking a Lockseed, and in came a red humanoid lion with an orange mane, and it was clearly vicious.

"Uh… hi, I won't hurt you mister lion…" the pegasus waved.

However, the lion ignored what she said, growled, and then she looked to see a Lockseed that had the image of a bunch of grapes on it as well as the code "LS-09".

"Give up that Sengoku Driver, and I'll let you and your little animal friends live," Zangetsu-Shin threatened, making the Lion Inves approach several of the animals in the area, making the pegasus growl angrily, as she looked at the Lockseed, and then unlocked it.

**=BUDOU!=**

"I'll only ask you nicely once more. If you do anything foolish, my lion friend will do unpleasant things to your animal friends," Zangetsu-Shin told her.

The pegasus gave a nervous look, and was unsure of what to do. _'What do I do? If I listen to him, he could still hurt me. But if I don't do it, I could be hurt, and so can all of my animal friends… what to do Fluttershy… what to do?'_

She was so scared, she didn't notice the bunch of grapes above her appear while Zangetsu-Shin stared at her.

"Close the Lockseed nice and slowly, take off that buckle, and I'll leave peacefully," Zangetsu-Shin told her, trying to seem kind, just to get rid of his own last tie to Kota.

Still nervous, Fluttershy thought he'd be telling the truth, so she was about to close the Lockseed when…

"Don't do it Fluttershy!" she heard Dash's voice shout.

"Rainbow Dash?" Fluttershy gasped as Zangetsu-Shin turned to see Gaim, Baron, and Fraise jump from the crack, Baron tackling the Melon Rider while Fraise decided to tango with the Inves, and Gaim rushed over to her fellow Pegasus.

"You okay?" Gaim checked.

"Yea…" she nodded, accidentally letting the Lockseed fall into the Drive Bay of the Sengoku Driver without noticing it, "...Is that really you, Rainbow?"

"Yep. Long story, but don't believe anything that guy says, he's a bad guy!" Gaim informed.

"...Well… what do I do?"

"Help us fight him!" Gaim informed, setting the Budou Lockseed into Lock On position on Fluttershy's new Sengoku Driver.

**=LOCK ON!=**

"Eh?! F-F-Fight?!" Fluttershy gasped as a Chinese jingle played from her buckle and she finally looked up to see the bunch of grapes above her.

"You'd better not!" Zangetsu-Shin shouted at her, getting knocked down by the Banaspear.

"Go for it Fluttershy!" Fraise shouted, knocking the Lion Inves away from the animals.

The yellow pegasus just saw the Cutting Board, and gave it a nervous look.

"Come on, let's do this thing!" Gaim announced, helping Fluttershy up onto her hooves.

"This is your last warning!" Zangetsu-Shin shouted.

But it fell on deaf ears as Fluttershy (albeit rather scaredly) sliced the Lockseed open.

**=HAI~!=**

Looking up for a moment, Fluttershy screeched in fear as the grapes fell down on top of her head, forming a green and gold bodysuit.

**=BUDOU ARMS!=**

"I'm a grape… maybe this was a bad idea…" she whimpered, as a helmet formed around her head, most of the face being gold, as a slice fell through her face forming a purple visor, and the back of her helmet was now more like a Chinese warrior's helmet as the grapes unfolded and folded into place on her back, chest, and shoulders.

**=RYU! HOU! HA HA HA!=**

"What happened to me?!" she screamed nervously.

_(As the scene ended, Ryugen's current Lockseeds, Budou, came across the screen, and they closed along with a zipper with the Ryugen Symbol on it)_

* * *

Pikatwig: And here we have the next Lock.

KKD: Yea, and again, to all you guys on Fanfiction and Fimfiction, I apologize for us not getting this finished by now… or rather, until now anyways.

Pikatwig: Sorry… anyway, now we have the new Ryugen, Fluttershy. What do you think of her being a Rider?

KKD: This will be very interesting, that's for sure. Although, this may freak her out more seeing she's using Zangetsu-Shin's old driver.

Pikatwig: Yea… I remember when I used to respect Micchy. Having gone as far into the show as we have… it makes looking back at where it started kinda… tricky. Like Kota's first fight as Gaim… after a certain episode… you can never look at it the same way again...

KKD: I know, right? Let's just hope Fluttershy will be okay with what's going on here after that. Anyway, I should also point out that I finally finished editing my first Fanfiction video review, and will try and post it up on YouTube as soon as I can.

Pikatwig: Nice. Anyway, my favorite part is when Zangetsu-Shin tries to convince Flutters to not use his old Driver.

KKD: Mine was when Kota's Spirit talked things out with Dash.

Pikatwig: Yea, and something else kinda cool, the flashback where Micchy was able to destroy the Kachidoki and Kiwami Lockseeds. Guess someone's plan would go down the drain there…

KKD: Hoo boy. Makes me wonder how that'll work in the official story. Anyway, anything else to point out before we close out?

Pikatwig: Just Live More.

KKD: Jaa ne!


	5. Lock 5

KKD: Well, with our bigger project done, we can finally get back to this.

Pikatwig: Movies… are… long. Let's really leave it at that. Anyway… remember how, for whatever reason, Ryoma had the Genesis Drivers not have DNA Locks like the Sengoku Drivers? That'll play a bit of a role in the chapter here.

KKD: Okay, thanks for the heads up. So, ready to begin?

Pikatwig: Do the disclaimers aibou.

KKD: Right.

DISCLAIMERS: Neither Pikatwig nor KKD own the franchises used within this fanfiction. MLP belongs to The Hub, Hasbro, Lauren Faust, etc, and Kamen Rider Gaim and Kamen Rider in general belongs to Toei, Bandai, Shotaro Ishinomori, and their respective owners. Same can be said for all other materials and references used, except for original content within, which are owned by KKD Silver & Pikatwig. Credit for the original merging of these two as well as the opening legend go to FlamedramonX20.

* * *

Over in Helheim, a pony simply trotted along, and then looked down at the Genesis Driver she was wearing, walked over to a plant and caused a premature Lockseed to turn into a Lockseed with the image of a sunflower seed on it, and the code "LS-00". She unhooked one that looked just like it from the Driver, and put the new one in, and sighed. She then plucked another one, and glanced up to her back, seeing a young sleeping filly on her back. This filly was a black pegasus with a violet mane and no Cutie Mark.

"Don't worry… we'll find somewhere to get some rest…" the other pony assured, as they continued to walk.

It took them a while, avoiding Inves and all, but they found somewhere to sit for a minute, and unknown to the two ponies, there was someone watching them.

"Kamen Rider Marika… and Kamen Rider Knuckle," the voice whispered, before montioning forward, and causing a zipper to appear in the sky, a portal leading back to Equestria.

"Eh?! Home…" the mare, who was a yellow-orange unicorn with a wavy red and yellow mane, and a red and yellow sun Cutie Mark, gawked. She then picked up the young filly and they jumped into the portal, and it soon closed. It was then Zangetsu and Duke walked over, having seen the two jump in.

"Huh… so that peach girl's found a way back to her own dimension," Zangetsu commented.

"Indeed. At least she and the walnut filly are safe," Duke nodded.

"I guess she'll be a powerful ally to the new Gaim," Zangetsu figured.

* * *

**(Cue Opening: Just Live More by Gaim no Kaze)**

***The current scene suddenly zips open to reveal the start of the opening where all six fruit riders pose in their own ways, focusing on Gaim, the orange rider.***

**Got it, Move… WOW! *All of the Riders weapons hit the title forming it, and then a sky background appears behind it.***

**My Little Pony: Gaim Sengoku**

**Don't say no! JUST LIVE MORE! Don't say no! JUST LIVE MORE! *Focus on Gaim, before shifting down, to show Rainbow Dash, glaring at something off camera.***

**Sabaibaru you gotta move (It's survival, you gotta move!) *Dash charges forward to a ruins of sorts, before being blinded by a strange light***

**Gendai wa sanagara sengoku (When life's a sengoku) *The scene then shifts Twilight, holding one of her books with her magic, and looking at a mysterious fruit.***

**Dare ga kachinukeru (Who's got the strength to win?) *The Tree of Harmony is shown, but something begins to form in the back of it.***

**Kagi wa hirake rarete shimatta (Now that all the locks are open?!) *Out of the backside of the tree, walks in Zangetsu-Shin. The scene changes to Twilight holding the Banana Lockseed, and Dash holding the Orange Lockseed***

**[Don't say no! JUST LIVE MORE!] *Gaim and Baron can be seen, trying to fight something, before being joined by Rarity, who is holding a Strawberry Lockseed.***

**Doko ni aru? Do tsukau? (Where will you find… And how will you use?) *Meanwhile, by two ponies who couldn't be seen, are two badly damaged items, but only the shadows can be seen, as they hold out Lockseeds as well***

**Kindan no kajitsu (The forbidden fruit!) *All six Riders stand ready for action, when various ponies activate the powers of their belts.***

"**Ima" to iu kaze wa nani o tsutaeru tame Dare mo (The wind of the moment has its own message to share) *All the Riders pose with their various weapons and armors, the scene swapping between that and the average day in Ponyville***

**[Omae no moto ni fuku? Tsuyoku tsuyoku Blowin' up!] (It's blowin' stronger and stronger till it reaches you) *The Mane 6 hang out, Dash, Twilight and Rarity holding their Orange, Banana and Strawberry Lockseeds respectively while the others hold a Lockseed of their own, currently blackened out. This is swapped with images of the Earth Pony legends related to Gaim and the more current battle with Gaim and the other Riders and monsters they fought.***

**Ashita ga yume ga mada mienakute mo (Your dreams and future may seem so far away...) *Gaim arrives at a mysterious forest, and sees all sorts of creatures roaming around.***

**[Soko genkai? Seiippai ikite iru to ierunara] (When you've got all you can out of life, that's when you can stop) *Gaim looks at the other Riders, almost as if trying to choose who to trust and who not to trust.***

**Utsumuku na yo [kao agero] doko madede mo [Mageru koto naku] (But don't let life get you down [Keep your head held high] Wherever you may go [Never compromise yourself]) *Rainbow Dash looks to see a mare who looked almost just like Twilight for some reason...***

**Shinjita michi o ike JUST LIVE MORE! (Follow the path you believe in, and just live more!) *Near the ground are the core six Rider's main fruit armor damaged, with a closed Lockseed by each.***

**Don't say no! JUST LIVE MORE! *Dash walks into the sunset, with Twilight following her.***

* * *

**Lock 5: Feeling Peachy Armored**

* * *

"Fluttershy, do you mind helping us?!" Gaim asked, trying to defend some of Fluttershy's animals from the Lion Inves.

"Uh… wha? I don't know how to…" she informed.

'_Just listen to me. Don't listen to her,' _Fluttershy heard a voice say in her head, shocking her.

"Wh-Who's there?" Fluttershy panicked.

"_Shoot! Micchy must be trying to trick her with the pyschological connection!"_ Kota's voice growled in Gaim's head.

"Well what do I do?" Gaim asked.

"_I… don't know… try smacking her in the head, maybe it'll disrupt the connection,"_

"Alright…" Gaim shrugged, going over to the Rider-Fluttershy. "Sorry about this."

Suddenly, without Rider-Fluttershy noticing, Gaim threw her Donkachi at her, which hit the poor pegasus on the head.

"...Ouch…" she whimpered.

'_That should keep him quiet for now."_ Kota figured.

"Sorry about that Fluttershy, just trying to keep that voice you were hearing quiet," Gaim informed.

"I hate that dumb pegasus… no matter…" Zangetsu-Shin chuckled, unlocking four Hiwami Lockseeds, summoning in more Elementary Inves to keep Baron and Fraise occupied. "Now, to finish her…"

**=LOCK ON!=**

"Sayonara forever, Kazuaraba Kota," Zangetsu-Shin chuckled, pulling back on the Sonic Arrow.

"Leave her alone!" a new voice shouted.

**=PEACH ENERGY!/KURU~MI!=**

**=LOCK ON!=**

**=SODA!/*Guitar Riff*=**

**=PEACH ENERGY ARMS!=**

**=KURUMI ARMS! MISTER~ KNUCKLER~!=**

Suddenly, to the surprise of everyone, two other Riders in pony form rushed over. The taller one was in a pink suit themed with an Arabian style, having peach armor with a white visor (and energy parts) as well as the Sonic Arrow used by Duke and Zangetsu-Shin. The smaller one used a sort of dark brown suit with a knight/viking armor style, her visor being orange-yellow, and the armor she had being themed after a walnut, and her front hooves had large gloves over them.

"Shimmer-chan… mind helping me up…?" the smaller Rider asked, having tripped over due to the walnut gloves, the Kurumi Bombers, as she was quickly picked up in the taller Rider's teal magic, and lifted to her hind hooves.

"There you go, Amethyst. That should make it a bit easier to use those Bombers," the Peach Rider replied.

"Shimmer… teal magic…" Baron gawked, remembering the one pony she knew who was a unicorn, had that magic color, and part of her name was "shimmer". "Well well well, if it isn't Sunset Shimmer?"

"ACK! T-Twilight?!" the Peach Rider panicked.

"I get it. So you're here to help the bad guy now, aren't you?" Baron figured. "So much for giving you a second chance."

"What're you talking about?" the Peach Rider demanded.

Zangetsu-Shin looked over at the Peach Rider and scoffed. "Heh… Minato… I thought I finished you off a long time ago. No matter… this time, you're staying dead!"

**=MELON ENERGY!=**

"Shimer-chan, look out!" the Walnut Rider shouted, slicing her Lockseed three times.

**=*Guitar Riff*!=**

**=KURUMI SPARKING!=**

The smaller Rider rushed up in front of the Peach Rider, and her armor folded up and creating a sort of shield around her head. She spun it around, causing all projectiles to go flying off before it unfolded, and the young filly started to pant a bit.

"Heh… so you got a little helper, no matter, she'll go down with you Minato!" Zangetsu-Shin shouted, loading the Lockseed back into his Driver and pushing the lever.

**=MELON ENERGY SQUASH!=**

"Wait! I'm not who you think I am!" the Peach Rider responded before…

**=DON~GURI SPARKING!=**

Gaim charged forward and blocked the Rider Kick with all her might, managing to send the attack right back at Zangetsu-Shin.

"RAINBOW! What're you doing?!" Baron gawked.

"I… don't know. It's like… my body acted before I even knew I was moving…" Gaim gawked.

"_Look, I don't know what happened between you mares and this new Marika, but we have to help everyone, including her," _Kota told Gaim in her head.

"Oh…"

"Tch… Minato sure is tough… and so are you, Rainbow Dash," Zangetsu-Shin noted.

"Oh gimme a break, will ya? I may be tough, but know this, I will always protect those who can't protect themselves, and help those in need!" Gaim shouted.

"Shut, up!"

**=MELON ENERGY SQUASH!=**

With that, Zangetsu-Shin jumped into the air as a lime green energy gathered around his hind legs before Knuckle jumped into the air, and took the full force of the Rider Kick, and was forced out of her henshin. "Ow…"

* * *

"*gasp* You… You…" the others heard Rider-Fluttershy gasp before growling, staring at Zangetsu-Shin, and now a darker aura came off her that made most of them nervous, "YOU MONSTER!"

No one had recalled Fluttershy ever roaring so loudly in her life, but she was clearly mad. She charged at Zangetsu-Shin like a bullet from a gun, headbutting him from the side, managing to damage him quite a bit before bashing him over with the Budou Ryuhou.

"Uh… I don't thinking that's how she's supposed to use that weapon…" Baron said.

"Twilight… I think it's best we just don't bother her right now," Fraise muttered to her.

"...Uh… Okay… if you say so…" Baron sighed as Rider-Fluttershy continued to bash on Zangetsu-Shin before somehow pulling the trigger, accidentally sending five purple energy blasts right at the Energy Melon Rider's face.

"A new Ryugen… someone who will haunt me… because I didn't destroy the remains of that sinner!" Zangetsu-Shin growled angrily.

"Let's see if I can keep my animals safe from these other monsters…" the Rider-Fluttershy, Ryugen, muttered, as she sliced the Lockseed once.

**=BU~DOU~ SQUASH!=**

Figuring it out, Ryugen pulled back on the green hammer of the Budou Ryuhou, causing energy grapes to form around the barrel, but she didn't know what to do next. "Uh… Rainbow, a little help?"

Gaim trotted over, and using the Donkachi, sent the energy blasts over and they destroyed all of the Inves with this combo move.

"...Wow…" Ryugen gawked, "I sure am powerful,"

"Uh girls… where'd the bad guy go?" Fraise inquired, as they all looked, and saw Zangetsu-Shin was gone.

"...No idea," Gaim shrugged.

* * *

"Hey… sorry for assuming you were helping the bad guy Sunset," Twilight apologized later.

"It's okay, Twilight. After what I did before, it's understandable," Sunset sighed.

"So, who's the filly with you?" Dash inquired, glancing over to the young filly, who was being bandaged by Fluttershy.

"I found her in the forest… she was all alone and had nobody to keep her safe. So I decided to take care of her myself, and try to get her out of there."

"That's so sweet," Rarity admitted.

"Only thing is… she doesn't have a name…" Sunset informed.

"I don't remember it…" the young filly sighed, her eyes opening to reveal that they were a shade of teal.

"...Hmm… why don't we call you Amethyst?" Fluttershy figured, "Your mane sorta has the same color as one."

"Amethyst… I like it," the filly smiled.

"Amethyst it is, then," Sunset smiled back.

* * *

"Shimmer-chan… don't worry… I'll be fine… I know I look a bit bruised, but I'll be fine," Amethyst told Sunset later that night.

"I know… just… try and get some sleep, okay?" Sunset requested, "You've been through a lot as it is. And you're still a kid."

"Okay… good night," she smiled, closing her eyes and going to sleep.

"Good night, Amethyst," Sunset smiled, leaving the filly to sleep.

* * *

Pikatwig: How cute…

KKD: Not only did Sunset get a bit of redemption, we got to see Amethyst here for the first time.

Pikatwig: For those who don't know, Amethyst appears in this story's sibling series, Gokai-Ponies.

KKD: Yep. She's an important character there, and it sounds like her role's bigger here, too.

Pikatwig: Suppose so. Anyway, my favorite part was when Fluttershy kicked it up into high gear and laid an awesome smackdown on Zangetsu-Shin.

KKD: Yea, that was my favorite part, too.

Pikatwig: Just Live More.

KKD: Jaa ne!


	6. Lock 6

KKD: After a while, Pika and I are back to Gaim Sengoku again. And this time, he was inspired to back to it by a crazy dream he had.

Pikatwig: Well part that… and part… *holds up Showa Lockseed and Heisei Lockseed* Oh! Tell them what I told you. About the whole 'Armored Rider' thing.

KKD: Basically, we both agreed that the whole "Armored Rider" thing sounds stupid. And what made Pika laugh when he saw the Taisen was that Takeshi Hongo, Kamen Rider Ichigou, acknowledged this! He actually said "Armored Rider? Don't make me laugh!"

PIkatwig: *laughs* And then there was something else that occurred a bit later. Explain to them aibou, please?

KKD: ...Wait, which part are you talking about?

Pikatwig: With DenLiner and the Kyoryuger Ressha.

KKD: Oh yea. Poor Momo! When Den-O realized he could combine with ToQ-Oh, he tried combining where ToQ1 would normally go, but when Daigo thought "that looks like fun. I wanna join!" he botted Den-O to the feet with him taking Red's spot.

Pikatwig: That was really funny! But I'm still ticked about how the Sentai have such a minor role in that movie… I mean seriously, there's only six of them, the core Tokkyugers and KyoryuRed, and even then they appear near the very end of the movie from what I read. *groans* But… I digress… aibou, please roll the disclaimers before I keep going on about that movie…

KKD: Right. *pulls Disclaimers from a file cabinet, but bonks his head on an open drawer in the process.* OW! ...Who left that open?

Pikatwig: ...I have no idea.

DISCLAIMERS: Neither Pikatwig nor KKD own the franchises used within this fanfiction. MLP belongs to The Hub, Hasbro, Lauren Faust, etc, and Kamen Rider Gaim and Kamen Rider in general belongs to Toei, Bandai, Shotaro Ishinomori, and their respective owners. Same can be said for all other materials and references used, except for original content within, which are owned by KKD Silver & Pikatwig. Credit for the original merging of these two as well as the opening legend go to FlamedramonX20.

* * *

"Where… oh… must be another vision dream…" _Dash commented to herself, seeing Gaim was battling a Rider who somehow looked like he had he had Gaim's Orange Armor on top of his black and silver skeletal-themed suit, his face mostly black and silver with Gaim's face between the silver, along with white hair and antennae designed like gold Kanji spelling out 15._

"Fifteen? ...Kota battled him in the past? Why didn't he tell me?" _Dash wondered, as Gaim held out his Musou Saber Naginata, as he was about to load in the Orange Lockseed, a different Lockseed was in his hands. The lock's main body was a sort of turquoise/pale teal color with the arm being black, but the front was different as it had the helmet of a Rider with red eyes, the helmet the same color as the lock, silver mouth, and a grasshopper motif with fourteen other Riders' images surrounding it._

"_Is this… the Showa Rider Lockseed?" Gaim gawked, as he unlocked it._

_**=ICHIGOU!=**_

_With that, Gaim inserted the Lockseed into position on his Driver, causing his Orange Arms to vanish while an Armor Part that looked like the Rider helmet in the center of the Lock appeared above him. He then sliced it open, and the Armor Part dropped down onto him._

_**=ICHIGOU ARMS! WAZA NO ICHIGOU! LET'S GO!=**_

_As Fifteen tried to charge Gaim, the Rider made a leap up before somehow, using the Arms, chomped on Fifteen's head a couple times, before he kicked Fifteen away, and then a holographic version of Gaim's symbol appeared alongside that of a red symbol that had a pentagon with a motorcycle in it. They merged before the armor unfolded over Gaim, and the armor looked different from some of the other Armor Part that Dash has seen, as the Rider's face was still visible on Gaim's chest and even through Gaim's eyes, the Arms giving him a sleeker look, and he didn't have any special weapons. The fight between the two Riders then became incredibly blurred to the point Dash couldn't make out most of what was going on or being said._

_Then, Gaim sliced his Lockseed once._

_**=ICHIGOU SQUASH!=**_

"_TOH!" Gaim shouted, doing a front flip leap into the air as Fifteen sliced his Lockseed thrice._

_**=GAIM SPARKING!=**_

"_RIDER KICK~!" Gaim announced, when suddenly, holographic versions of him and another Rider appeared, having the helmet of the Arms Gaim was in, a black suit, silver boots and gloves with two lines on his arms, a green chest, and a red scarf, charged forward, before their energy combined into Gaim's Rider Kick, hitting Fifteen and knocking him out of his henshin, while destroying his Sengoku Driver._

* * *

"Oh… my head…" Dash moaned, blinking her eyes open, seeing she was back in the crystal caverns, "Oh… back here again? Then was that adventure… a dream?"

She then rummaged around for the sign of the adventure that she was gifted… but couldn't find it anywhere.

"_Gomen nasai, Dash-chan."_ Kota's voice spoke. _"I only gave you that Lockseed because the situation was dire and you needed the power boost. You'll have to earn it to keep it."_

"Aw, come on!"

"Rainbow Dash? Rainbow Dash?" she heard Twilight's voice call out.

"Rainbow Dash?" Sunset's voice added in.

"Twi? Sunset?" Dash gawked, turning in their direction, and she saw her two friends, before rushing over to pull them into a hug. "I missed you so much!"

"Wait! Which Rainbow Dash are you?" Twilight demanded to know.

"The native Dash," she answered, holding up her Sengoku Driver and Orange Lockseed with her wings, in response, Twilight smiled and pulled her into a hug, "Ack… okay… you're squeezing the air outta me…"

Sunset giggled at this, and then pried Twilight off of Rainbow Dash. "Come on you two, the others are worrying,"

* * *

**(Cue Opening: Just Live More by Gaim no Kaze)**

***The current scene suddenly zips open to reveal the start of the opening where all six fruit riders pose in their own ways, focusing on Gaim, the orange rider.***

**Got it, Move… WOW! *All of the Riders weapons hit the title forming it, and then a sky background appears behind it.***

**My Little Pony: Gaim Sengoku**

**Don't say no! JUST LIVE MORE! Don't say no! JUST LIVE MORE! *Focus on Gaim, before shifting down, to show Rainbow Dash, glaring at something off camera.***

**Sabaibaru you gotta move (It's survival, you gotta move!) *Dash charges forward to a ruins of sorts, before being blinded by a strange light***

**Gendai wa sanagara sengoku (When life's a sengoku) *The scene then shifts Twilight, holding one of her books with her magic, and looking at a mysterious fruit.***

**Dare ga kachinukeru (Who's got the strength to win?) *The Tree of Harmony is shown, but something begins to form in the back of it.***

**Kagi wa hirake rarete shimatta (Now that all the locks are open?!) *Out of the backside of the tree, walks in Zangetsu-Shin. The scene changes to Twilight holding the Banana Lockseed, and Dash holding the Orange Lockseed***

**[Don't say no! JUST LIVE MORE!] *Gaim and Baron can be seen, trying to fight something, before being joined by Rarity, who is holding a Strawberry Lockseed.***

**Doko ni aru? Do tsukau? (Where will you find… And how will you use?) *Meanwhile, by two ponies who couldn't be seen, are two badly damaged items, but only the shadows can be seen, as they hold out Lockseeds as well***

**Kindan no kajitsu (The forbidden fruit!) *All six Riders stand ready for action, when various ponies activate the powers of their belts.***

"**Ima" to iu kaze wa nani o tsutaeru tame Dare mo (The wind of the moment has its own message to share) *All the Riders pose with their various weapons and armors, the scene swapping between that and the average day in Ponyville***

**[Omae no moto ni fuku? Tsuyoku tsuyoku Blowin' up!] (It's blowin' stronger and stronger till it reaches you) *The Mane 6 hang out, Dash, Twilight and Rarity holding their Orange, Banana and Strawberry Lockseeds respectively while the others hold a Lockseed of their own, currently blackened out. This is swapped with images of the Earth Pony legends related to Gaim and the more current battle with Gaim and the other Riders and monsters they fought.***

**Ashita ga yume ga mada mienakute mo (Your dreams and future may seem so far away...) *Gaim arrives at a mysterious forest, and sees all sorts of creatures roaming around.***

**[Soko genkai? Seiippai ikite iru to ierunara] (When you've got all you can out of life, that's when you can stop) *Gaim looks at the other Riders, almost as if trying to choose who to trust and who not to trust.***

**Utsumuku na yo [kao agero] doko madede mo [Mageru koto naku] (But don't let life get you down [Keep your head held high] Wherever you may go [Never compromise yourself]) *Rainbow Dash looks to see a mare who looked almost just like Twilight for some reason...***

**Shinjita michi o ike JUST LIVE MORE! (Follow the path you believe in, and just live more!) *Near the ground are the core six Rider's main fruit armor damaged, with a closed Lockseed by each.***

**Don't say no! JUST LIVE MORE! *Dash walks into the sunset, with Twilight following her.***

* * *

**Lock 6: Durian Danger**

* * *

"So all that happened while I was in the other Equestria?" Dash asked, having been informed of what happened.

"Yep! I even got my own Driver!" Pinkie giggled, showing off the Sengoku Driver with the faceplate looking like a sort of Greek gladiator helmet.

"So did I," Applejack added, showing off her own Sengoku Driver, showing her faceplate had a sort of a helmet design similar to a bandit from the Old West.

"Wow… so, what was the other me like anyhow?" Dash asked. "I mean, I did meet her when we had that final battle with Fifteen and the other guy, but still, what was the other me like?"

"Pretty much like you, except she seemed a bit fangirl-ish," Rarity informed.

"And she flirted with me a few times…" Twilight informed, a faint blush appearing on her muzzle.

"And you liked it," Sunset teased.

"Sunset…" Twi groaned with a slight blush, making Dash giggle.

"And the other versions of you were all pretty cool," Dash informed.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Helheim, Micchy was seen knocked out on the ground, his Genesis Driver still around his waist, while nearby there was something that looked heavily damaged, which looked like a trashed red, black, and silver cellphone with a large black and silver belt. Micchy began to stir a little bit, before he glanced over to see it.

"Stupid Rainbow Dash… I thought one of her was annoying… but I just HAD to get my butt kicked by TWO of her!" Micchy growled angrily.

He struggled to his feet before he glanced over to the side to see a Sengoku Driver, and while it looked faded, the Rider Indicator look all too familiar which also had the gladiator motif, but the lime green helmet and silver faceplate with spikes and scars. He chuckled as he managed to walk over and pick it up.

"Well… it doesn't matter how many of her I need to fight… I'll now have an unstopable ally on my side!" Micchy chuckled, before he began to laugh evilly.

* * *

"Hey Kota… mind me asking what that memory you showed me was all about?" Dash asked.

"_That one's a bit of a long story, that I don't remember everything about. But I'll try my best to tell you. I first recall this mess happening when I met the Tokkyugers, whose suits you may've recognized in the other world. They helped my fight some baddies called the Underground Badan Empire, but when they battled a kaihin of theirs, Fifteen appeared before them, but they were helped by the first three Kamen Riders, Ichigou, Nigou and V3."_

"V3? Why not Sangou?"

"_...nobody really knows why. Anyways, after that, everything seemed to go okay, the kaijin were defeated, and then the Tokkyugers left for their own adventures. Then, suddenly, the Badan Empire re-emerged, and thanks to Fifteen, they caused Ichigou and his buddies, the Showa Kamen Riders, to fight me and my allies, the Heisei Kamen Riders,"_ Kota continued.

"Showa… Heisei? What does that mean?"

"_Again… nobody really knows. I even asked about it, but never got an answer. After that, Ichigou, along with Nigou, V3, Riderman, X, Amazon and Black came to attack me and some of the remaining Heisei Riders, Wizard, OOO, Joker, Decade, Kiva and Faiz, battled. After a while, I was the only one left, and Badan attacked again. But luckily, I was backed up by ZX and we freed all of the other Kamen Riders for a final showdown with Badan. But… after that, Ichigou insisted we fight once more, and it ended in a tie."_

"Wow… so anyway, what happened to that Lockseed, the Showa Lockseed?"

"_It faded after I used it, but then it somehow came back because Fifteen used it in that mess earlier,"_

"Yea…" Dash nodded. She simply began to think when she suddenly noticed she was getting odd looks from other ponies around her. "What? Don't you ever talk to a voice in your head?"

In response to this, some ponies began to move their tables away from Rainbow Dash. This caused Dash to raise an eyebrow before groaning annoyed. "Can't a pony go and get a smoothie in peace? Speaking of which, WHERE'S MY SMOOTHIE?!"

"Here you go ma'am, one orange, peach smoothie," a waitress said.

"Thanks," Dash thanked before recognizing the waitress, being a pegasus mare with a sort of green-blue colored fur, an orange mane, and a Cutie Mark with a white lightning bolt and three stars. "Lightning Dust?!"

"Sup?" the pegasus, Lighting, responded.

"...What're you doing here? I thought you were signed up with the Wonderbolts," Dash noted.

"I got kicked out, thanks to you, remember? Anyway, after that, I've been working at this smoothie place," Lightning informed. "Enjoy,"

Dash gave a glare at the pegasus and began to slurp her smoothie down.

"_Who was that?"_

"Don't ask," Dash whispered to Kota, continuing to enjoy her smoothie, as Lightning gave her a small glare from back inside, and from nearby, Micchy (who was back in unicorn form) watched this occur and couldn't help but let out a small chuckle.

* * *

That night, Lightning was walking through the streets of Ponyville by herself, when suddenly, she was surrounded by white magic aura, and dragged into an alley.

"Good day," a voice chuckled, making Lightning look around frantically.

"Who's there?! SHOW YOURSELF!" she snapped, as the source of the voice, Micchy in unicorn form, appeared before her.

"You are Lightning Dust, a rival to Rainbow Dash, correct?" he asked.

"And who wants to know?"

"How would you like to get revenge on her for you getting kicked out of the Wonderbolt Training Academy?" Micchy offered, causing Lightning to begin to think.

"I would love that," Lightning smirked as Micchy lowered her to the ground, releasing her from his magic, before bringing the buckle he found earlier in Helheim before her in the same magic.

* * *

The following morning, Dash let out an annoyed sigh, looking at the letter for a challenge.

"Man… why does she want to race?" Dash wondered.

"_Why does this seem kinda familiar…"_ Kota wondered.

"I'll ask you that later, Kota. Right now, I gotta take care of this," Dash sighed, flying off to the location given to her in the letter, which was by the main entrance of Ponyville.

"Hello Rainbow Dash," Lightning smirked, trotting over.

"Lightning Dust… I thought we put this rivalry behind us," Dash groaned.

"We have. But… a little revenge is in order," Lightning admitted, as she took out the Sengoku Driver.

"Revenge? ...Really?" Dash sighed annoyed, but then her eyes looked to the Driver and she gawked for a moment. After a few seconds, she rubbed her eyes. "Nope… I'm not seeing things."

"Yep. This won't be a simple race between us, Dash. But a battle between Kamen Riders!" Ligtning Dust announced, putting the Sengoku Driver on as the faceplate transformed to have a pony profile of its original form.

"_Uh oh… I got a bad feeling about this," _Kota gulped as Lightning pulled out a durian themed Lockseed with the code "LS-12" on it.

"Henshin."

**=DUR~IAN!=**

Dash gasped when a metal durian came out from a crack while Lightning set the Lockseed into position on her driver.

**=LOCK ON!=**

Then, a guitar solo began to play from Lightning's Driver, and after a moment, she sliced the Lockseed open.

**=*Guitar Riff*!=**

**=DURIAN ARMS!=**

The durian then plopped down over Lightning Dust, forming a lime green suit with lavender metal accents, all of them spiked, before the durian opened up, revealing her helmet, which had a red mohawk like a stereotypical gladiator.

**=MISTER~ DANGEROUS!=**

"Wouldn't it be like… Madame Dangerous?" Dash asked.

"_There's no time for that! Henshin already!"_

"Right," Dash nodded, rushing to get her driver on as Lightning held up two broadswords with a durian theme, "HENSHIN!"

**=ORANGE!=**

**=LOCK ON!=**

**=SEIYA!=**

**=ORANGE ARMS!=**

**=HANAMICHI ON STAGE!=**

Thus Gaim stared down the new Rider, before charging forward, trying to attack her with her two swords. However, the durian Rider countered her easily with her blades, the Durinoko, even forcing her close to the ground at one point.

* * *

"Has anypony seen Rainbow Dash?" Twilight asked.

"No," came a unanimous response.

"Uh… I saw her… said something about a challenge…" Amethyst informed.

"Any idea who challenged her?" Twi asked.

The young filly began to think, trying to remember. "Not sure… but I saw a pony holding a Sengoku Driver earlier. Likely that's who."

It wasn't long before the ponies rushed towards the entrance of Ponyville, all with their drivers across their waists, ready to henshin, with Twilight, Rarity, Sunset and Amethyst holding their normal Lockseeds while Applejack held a Lock that was of an apple that had the code "LS-18" and Pinkie held a Lock that was of a passionfruit with the code "LS-19".

They soon stopped, seeing Gaim taking on a durian-themed Rider, and getting overwhelmed by her.

"Everypony, let's do this thing. Henshin!" Twilight announced.

**=BANANA!=**

"Henshin!"

**=PEACH ENERGY!/STRAWBERRY!/KURU~MI!/BUDOU!=**

"Henshin!"

**=APPLE/PASSIONFRUIT!=**

With that, the mares hooked up the Lockseeds onto their respective drivers.

**=LOCK ON!=**

**=COME ON!/SODA!/HERE WE GO!/*Guitar Riff*!/HAI~!/YEE-HAW!/*Harp Chord*=**

With that, the fruits dropped onto the ponies, with a violet passionfruit falling onto Pinkie, and a golden/red apple falling onto AJ, both forming a violet bodysuit giving off a greek vibe with a kimono look and a suit with an appearance similar to a cowboy/cowgirl in orange respectively. Underneath the fruits, AJ's helmet formed, revealing a lone ranger-like mask, and when the slice of the apple came down, it formed an apple slice visor along with an apple-themed stetson, her armor unfolding to reveal the armor looked more like a cowboy's suit, and she wielded an apple-themed axe that looked too big for her to lift, with a single hand.

With Pinkie meanwhile, her body armor being violet, and the armor on top resembling a passionfruit, giving off a greek kind of vibe to it, sorta mixed with a kimono, with the helmet resembling sorta similar to Gridon's with a flower necklace near the top of it and the visor being a sort of dark yellow color to resemble the inside of a passionfruit, not to mention that the weapons she had included a Musou Saber along with a passionfruit-themed war fan.

"Twilight, minna," Gaim smiled.

"Who's this?" Knuckle wondered.

"I'm Lightning Dust, Rainbow Dash's eternal rival, and now, Kamen Rider Bravo!" The durian Rider proudly declared, attempting to knock Gaim down.

"That doesn't look good," Marika noted.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Helheim, Duke and Zangetsu were doing some Lockseed collecting for the new Gaim Riders, with Duke currently having a blueberry Lockseed with the code "LS-16", a blackberry Lockseed with the code "LS-15".

"Let's hope these will help the Riders against Zangetsu-Shin," Duke muttered.

"Yea, I think so," Zangetsu added, plucking out a Lockseed with a kiwi on it and the code "LS-13" and a mango lock with the code "LS-11".

Not long after, Duke plucked a Lockseed and it turned into a watermelon-themed lock with the code "LS-10".

"Yosh… I think this is enough," Duke informed. "Come on, let's get them to Gaim and her friends,"

"Alright," Zangetsu nodded.

_(As the scene ended, Gaim's current Lockseeds, Orange, Pine, Ichigo and Donguri, came across the screen and closed, with the Gaim Symbol behind the zipper.)_

* * *

Pikatwig: So Bravo's here now? Oh boy...

KKD: Not to mention she's Dash's old rival, and she's pretty irked for Dash did.

Pikatwig: Lightning Dust first appeared, and has, thus far, only appeared in "The Wonderbolt Academy", and I thougth she would make a good Bravo in comparison to who KKD wanted it to be, Trixie.

KKD: Yea, she's such a fan-fav, I wanted to give her a chance in one of our stories, and I thought it would be best that she be Bravo, but... Oh well.

Pikatwig: She is… huh, I did not know that. Regardless, my favorite part was actually the ending with Duke and Zangetsu getting Lockseeds for our heroes.

KKD: Yea, that was cool, but I think my favorite part was when Lightning revealed she had the driver and became Bravo.

Pikatwig: Anyway, there are mentions of Rainbow Dash knowing who Fifteen is, a different Rainbow Dash… well… my plan was for this chapter to actually be part one of a crossover with Gokai-Ponies… but then a problem came up. The second part, which is a Gokai-Ponies chapter, would be uploaded way… way… WAY later for KKD's MLP Super Hero Time… so it's gonna be a separate fic in terms of continuity, the Gaim Sengoku part would be before this Lock, and after Lock 5, while for Gokai-Ponies, it would be after the team gets the Dekaranger Grand Power, but before they get their flanks handed to them by the Nega Gokaigers.

KKD: Yea, speaking of which, I'm a bit behind on uploading them to Fimiction. Sorry.

Pikatwig: It's fine dude. Regardless… let's wrap this up. Just Live More.

KKD: Jaa ne!


End file.
